The Prince and the Pauper
by LionshadeSC
Summary: An AU Ouran story where a pauper girl named Haruhi meets a rich and famous prince Tamaki, future ruler of the Central kingdom. A medieval story for those of you who didn't get it.xD Without knowing, the pair's future and destiny are entwined.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The king sat up high on his throne, looking down skeptically at his son, who had gotten down on one knee with an arm draped over his leg and a fist digging deep in to the royal red carpet. "Do you understand?" The king boomed in his deep voice, his tone angered.

"Yes, I understand," the blonde prince whispered; his voice was barely audible. His light lavender eyes glimmered sadly as he bowed his head even further to the ground. "I will obey at once. When will the ball take place Father?"

"On the night of the new moon," he said. _Just a few days away, _the prince thought.

"The princes of the other kingdoms will come too, as well as other princesses from farther kingdoms. And of course all of the nobles from near and far will be arriving as well. I've heard that your prince companions are searching for a bride as well," the King concluded.

"Father," the boy dared to lift his head. "what if I cannot find a bride suitable to my standards?" He faced the king evenly, a dare in his eyes but also a glimmer of fear.

The king glared down at his son. "Then I will have to pick one for you. Be grateful Tamaki. Most parents just do an arranged marriage for their children, especially us nobles. Take advantage of this gift I have given you."

Tamaki lowered his head. "Yes Father," he murmured.

"Now go. I must proceed to send out invitations for the ball."

The prince stood up and left the castle, no more words being exchanged between them.

**Hello friends! I am LionshadeSC, just call me Lion. (waves and bows courteously) thank you very much for joining me for this new fanfic the Prince and the Pauper i've started. As you will notice there may be some incidents that are very much similar to the anime/manga, some romantic and others. . . not so much xD but thank you for coming! I hope you will stay with me all the way through the end of this story! :3 Now for some "brief" info about the setting.**

**This takes place in the middle ages (like, in Europe forever ago). The host club members are all princes of their own kingdoms, Central, East, West, North, and South. Their positions will be explained later. Haruhi is still a poor girl living out in the country with her father running a farm. Enjoy the story! ^-^**

Somewhere farther away in the Central Kingdom, a poor girl worked on a farm. Her long brown hair fell down over her shoulders and she once again tried to tie it in to a bun. She hated having long hair. Just because she wasn't a boy she had to keep it long. Why was that anyway? It would be so much easier to take care of if she would just cut it . . .

"Haruhi!" her father called out. He had come out from the small house that they lived in. "Finish up there and come inside! I made dinner!"

"Yes father!" she called, standing up to her full height (which wasn't very much) and lifting some of the crops in to her basket. She carried them over to the house and placed them outside. Haruhi Fujioka lived with her father as a famer's daughter. Her mother had died several years ago and sometimes the young teen had to work herself to help her father bring in enough money. While other girls her age were running off wearing beautiful gowns and dresses, getting married, having children and developing a future for themselves, Haruhi was living with her father on the family farm dressed like a boy and working like one. Her trousers were a bit loose for her and her long white work shirt was her fathers; it was stained with the soil from the fields and she didn't look like someone who was the daughter of the master of the house.

"Father you could have let me make the dinner, you know how bad a cook you are," she said, brushing her hands against her pants as she came to the fireplace and looked in to the pot. It was stew, and nearly burned. She removed it from the fire and brought it to the table, placing it on a pot holder. Her father went to retrieve the wooden bowls and spoons as she sat at the table.

He sat down and smiled at her. "Yes I know but you've been working so hard today. I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you father. I was surprised but you don't have to worry about making the food. That's my job, and that way I can be sure that the food won't be burnt or undercooked."

"And it'll be good," her father laughed, starting to serve some for himself. "I'm envious of the man who marries you sweetie. I'm going to have to move in to a hotel if I want good food."

This made Haruhi pause. She looked up as her father continued. "I want you to find someone to be with dearie. You're my only daughter and I want you to live a happy life."

"I can live a happy life with or without a husband," Haruhi said. "I can't just leave you to fend for yourself."

"I can take care of myself," he smiled at her kindly and Haruhi looked away. Her relationship status teemed to be a frequent subject the pair talked about at the dinner table. It was starting to annoy her honestly, but she was touched that her father would value her happiness so much. They both kept eating in a quiet silence and he finally said, "You know, maybe you could have the day off tomorrow. Go in to town and have some fun."

"Who would I go with anyway?" she asked, looking up to him. "I don't really have any friends." She had friends when she was little but as she grew older she had begun to work more and more so she had less and less time for her friends, who then started to disappear. Besides, those friends were probably married and taking care of kids of their own for all she could know. Actually all women her age were either married or running the family business, like she was, running a farm and selling their crops at the market every weekend.

"Hmm, true," her father said sadly. "Is there no one you could go with?"

"Probably not. I'll just stay here and work Dad, it's okay." Haruhi began to scoop up the rest of her stew in to her mouth.

"Yeah, but-" he began to protest.

"Dad, don't worry about it," she smiled. "It's okay. Lots of girls go all through their lives without marrying anyone. It isn't the end of the world if I'm one of them."

"Yes, I suppose," he said sullenly, looking dejectedly at his bowl, the stew starting to cool unhappily. He looked up and dug in to his pocket before standing up and walking to her, opening his hand and showing her a few silver coins. "Take these. Go buy something for yourself."

She looked up at her father, her dark brown eyes wide in shock. "Wh- But Father this is your entire month's earnings!" (about 12 American pennies in our time).

He looked down at her ever so gently. "It's okay Haruhi. We're poor. It doesn't really matter anyway. And I want you to have fun, some time to yourself without having to worry about me. You know how much I worry about you. Don't grow up too fast."

"I'm a woman now Dad, I am not a girl anymore." _Even if my chest is as flat as a cutting board, _she thought to herself.

"As long as you live under this roof and remain unmarried, you are still a young girl to me."

She looked up at him skeptically and moved her eyes away. She turned back to him as he grabbed her hand and placed the coins in them before enclosing the fingers around the small coins. They felt unexpectedly heavy in her hand. "Take these, and go have some fun, okay? I can take care of the farm fine, don't worry about me. Now," he stood up, "up to bed. It's late. Go on."

"Yes Father," Haruhi gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to her room and closing the door behind her. Randa stared at the closed door and looked down sadly, whispering:

"After all, tomorrow is your birthday."

The next morning Harhui woke up at her usual time and grabbed the coins from her bedside as she got dressed in her usual clothes, some trousers and a large white shirt. She brushed her hair rather hurriedly and tied it again in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. Several bangs fell down over her eyes. Honestly what was the point of putting her hair up if it was just going to stay in front of her face?

Sighing irritably she pulled a cloak around her shoulders and walked outside, her bare feet sliding along the dirt. She didn't have enough money for any shoes and socks, maybe she could buy a used pair somewhere. It would be nice to come home after a hard days of work to not find her feet scabbed and bleeding.

It took a few times for Haruhi to get on to the horse since she was so short. Her small hands scrabbled at the saddle and at last managed to pull herself up. She let out a shaky sigh of relief and began to speed the horse along in to the town.

When Haruhi got there she tied her horse with some others at a stall and merged with the people. The town was in full swing this morning with booths set up with different kinds of food, clothes and even some things for children, like toys. She looked at the dresses only fleetingly, knowing that she didn't have enough money to buy one and even if she could, there was no way she would be able to wear it. It's not like she was ever invited to any parties.

Haruhi walked around and finally used a small portion of her money to get her hair cut. The man looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," she told him with a smile, a smile that told him it was alright.

Sighing in relief, the girl looked at her self in the mirror. Yes this was much better.

She had just gotten to the shoes when she looked up upon seeing people starting to hurry forward and form a ring. Curiosity edged her and she began to go after them. The girl got to the rim of the circle and started to squeeze in past them. She was way too short to see from back there.

It wasn't long before her small frame made it to the inner rim and was close enough to see what was going on.

A guard was beating up a man without mercy, the peasant tried to fight back in vain but only received another good bunch to the jaw. He fell back, knocked out and once again tried to stand up and fight his opponent. The guard however was raising his arms in victory and looking down skeptically at the man. The peasant was helpless. Haruhi watched as he started to scramble away from the guard, terror washed over his face. "Please!" he started to beg. "Please! Please don't hurt me!"

"You've opposed a man of the law who works for the king. You must be punished."

"It was just one tiny apple!"

"Whether it was an ordinary apple or a golden apple you must pay for you crimes!"

_This man is a thief? _She thought in confusion. Haruhi looked at him. No he wasn't. She knew this man. He was the most honest person in the town. Why would he steal an apple?

The guard cracked his knuckles and the peasant pleaded, "I didn't even _steal _anything!" he begged.

"But that other man did!" the guard hollered. "Because you didn't enforce the law on him I am enforcing the law on _you_."

"It was just an apple!" the peasant pleaded again.

_Oh. I understand, _Haruhi thought. _Someone tried to steal an apple from his booth and he got caught. Then this man gave it to him and said it was okay. So now this guard is angry at him for showing the man kindness and mercy I suppose. He hasn't done anything wrong._

Surged by a fiery determination, Haruhi ran forward and placed herself in front of the peasant right as the guard was about to bring down his fist once more on the innocent man. "This man has not done anything wrong!" Haruhi yelled.

The guard looked down in anger. "Get out of the way girl! This is not your problem!"

"He is innocent! Should he not be allowed to go home and heal from his injuries?"

"This is an outrage!" the guard yelled. He glared evilly down at her. Haruhi kept up her glare, returning it. His face turned beet red and he yanked his hand forward, grabbing her small and skinny arm in his huge pale one. "You're coming with me!"

"Wh-What?" she whimpered. The guard pushed through the crowd as they approached a horse. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up on to it, him climbing on after her. "We're going to the castle," he said gruffly. He whipped the reins and the horse sped forward, "We need to punish you for your insolence."


	2. Chapter 2 Castle Dog

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Prince Tamaki walked and paced through his room, while onlookers watched in silence. Prince Hikaru and Kaoru watched with raised eyebrows. "Come on boss. It's just a ball. Your entire kingdom doesn't depend on it does it?"

"Idiots," Prince Kyoya said, watching his fellow prince pace the room. "Tamaki is the only heir of the Central Kingdom and he is of age to wed. And if he does not marry fast enough the council will take over and replace him with someone else when his father passes away. A king can only room if he is or was wed. It's a law."

"Why?" the twins echoed.

"It just is." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"But Takashi and I aren't married and our parents aren't forcing us to," Prince Honey said from Prince Mori's back. "And we're older than Tama too."

"That's because you two aren't the last heirs of your family. Neither am I, or those two over there." He looked over at the twins who were sitting on the bed. He adjusted his spectacles. "And as we all know despite his shocking good looks and perfect charisma, the prince fails to find a suitable lady for his wife."

"Kyoya this is the person I'm going to be with for the rest of my life! I can't just make this decision rashly!" His purple eyes were flashing in a sort of fear and uncertainty. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can do this. You're a Suoh. And Suoh's don't give up," Kyoya said. He stood up from his spot on the bed.

"You can do it boss!" one of the twins called.

"Yeah!" the other echoed.

"You've got this Tama-chan!" Honey cheered.

Mori grunted and nodded once. "Yeah."

Tamaki smiled at them from the corner of his mouth. "Thanks guys."

"Whatever," Kyoya said.

With a new brightness renewed in his heart, Tamaki smiled at them happily. "Okay. Let's do this!"

Haruhi clutched the horse tightly, her heart hammering in her chest. What was going to happen to her? How would she get word to her father about what had happened? Would she get the death penalty? How would she get out of this?

The horse skid to a stop and she lifted her head. The guard got down and lifted her by her waist to the ground. His large hands roughly grabbed her wrists as he pulled her to the castle.

Haruhi gasped. "Oh my-"

She had never been in a hall so extravagantly huge or elegant. Rich red carpets lined the floor and paintings and vases of flowers hung and stood along the walls. It was freshly warm from the chill outside and had a faint fragrance of flowers.

She was taken to a huge and extravagant room that looked like a place where one would relax. There was a beautiful vase that was a soft coral blue decorated with a darker color filigree. She stared at it and looked up to examine the rest of the room. There was a soft red velvet couch, a stained glass window, some shelves of books, and a warm and toasty fireplace glowing by the wall.

"Stay here girl," the guard growled. "I'll be back for you in a little bit. I need to inform His Majesty of your arrival. Don't cause any trouble."

And with that he slammed the door closed. Haruhi flinched and looked about the room. What was she supposed to do?

Her feet made no sound as they slid along the soft carpet floor. It was strange to have her feet brushing something as soft as rabbit's fur. She walked up to the book shelf and starting scanning over the book titles, not really paying much attention to what they said.

It became brighter in the room as the sun peeked out from some clouds, and the colored glass windows suddenly made a rainbow of color across the room. Haruhi gasped as she stared at the marvelous beauty before her. The colors seemed brighter and friendlier than they had been when she entered, and it almost hurt her eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Haruhi looked over to see a boy standing a little ways away. He was leaning against the door, his blonde hair falling gently over his forehead. He gave a little half smile at her and moved his eyes back to the window.

_He's handsome, _Haruhi thought. _He must be another servant, though a higher up one if he's dressed with such nice clothes._

"Yeah it's amazing," she answered him. The boy approached her, holding a book to his side then placing it on its proper place on the shelf.

"This is one of my favorite rooms to come in to because of this. You have to make sure you come in at the right time though or it won't show off properly." He smiled at her, looking her up and down as he took in her appearance. "You must be a new servant. You're a commoner, right?"

"Uh, yes I am. I was brought here to see the king."

"Oh, what for?"

She looked down a little guiltily. "I defended a man who helped a criminal. The guard got mad at me and decided to bring me here I guess."

The boy looked down in a slight confusion. "But you didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No the man paid for what the thief was trying to steal. The guard saw and got mad and I decided to come and try and help."

He looked even more confused. "But you're so small."

Haruhi lifted her eyes to meet his almost coldly. "But it doesn't matter that I'm small. I was there I had to do something."

He tilted his head slightly, studying her before saying, "You're very strange, Commoner."

Haruhi turned away and muttered, "I hate these stupid rich people."

She looked back up at him, "So are you a servant here as well?"

He opened his mouth to answer but there was a sudden noise behind like thunder clapping in the sky. Haruhi let out a gasp and whipped around, knocking in to the stand where the vase was. In an instant as she turned, there was a crash as the renaissance vase that had been a beautiful stand of perfection, it was now a shattered display of _im_perfection.

Haruhi stared at it and a rough hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey girl! What were you doing with that? Why did you break it!"

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Oh, excuse me it was all my fault," the blonde servant began to apologize.

But it was pointless.

Haruhi was rushed out of that room, much to the ignored protests of the blonde boy after her. She was taken to the throne room and forced down on her knees before it. She held back her tongue as her face was pressed in to the soft carpet. As soft as it had felt on her feet, it tickled and scratched her face.

"What is this?" she heard a booming voice demand. Chills went down her spine. It was the king. She was actually in front of the king!

"A girl who was trying to defend a thief!" he reported officially, keeping her head down and her body arced painfully. "And she broke that Renaissance vase we were going to put on for the auction. We were going to give the money to the orphans, _girl,_" he growled the last part to her sending goosebumps all around her body.

"You may sit up girl."

The man's weight from his hands disappeared and Haruhi lifted her head. The king had soft golden hair with eyes that were a deep and gentle brown. He didn't look very mean.

His eyes scoured over her. "You don't even look like a girl. Are you sure you're one?"

"Um, yes Your Majesty."

He nodded slowly, still looking over her. "Explain your situation."

"A man was trying to steal an apple to keep himself from starving and I defended him Your Majesty," she said honestly.

"Ah. So you've been arrested for assisting a criminal."

"I don't think he had to die for trying to survive," she said boldly, lifting her head a little higher.

They met eyes and he nodded at her. "What do you do for a living then girl?"

"I work on a farm with my father. He owns a farm out in the country. We sell our crops at the town market."

"So what can you do?"

"I'm a hard worker."

He looked over her again. "What is your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, Your Majesty."

He looked over her again. "How do you deal with animals?"

"I'm not really an animal person."

"What about housework?"

"Such as, Your Majesty?"

"How do you do in cleaning? You know, normal house keeping skills."

Haruhi fidgeted a little. "Yes, I can do that sort of stuff."

He looked bemused now. "And you broke the vase of the room you had been placed in?"

"Yeah. It was an accident though."

He frowned a little. "Well, you should know that that vase was going to be sold for the starting bid at 100,000 gold coins. So you know what that means though, right?"

Haruhi looked up fearfully, "Um, no Your Majesty, what does it mean?"

The king smiled, "I'm sure that you know of the saying 'when in Rome do as the Roman's do'. So in this case, if you can't pay with money, you'll just have to pay with your body."

"What?" Haruhi murmured, fear dripping in her voice.

"You know, my son's recent lady-in-waiting was retired, and we've been looking for a new one. Perhaps you would be interested?"

"I'm sorry sire but I have to work on the farm with my family."

"Oh no, it's not a matter of whether you want to do it or not, it's a matter of whether you would prefer another job at the castle, which isn't really a matter of choice either." He gave her an almost wicked smile.

"Bu-But my father-"

"Will be well taken care of. I make sure that the family of all my servants are cared for. You have nothing to worry about." He gave an enchanting smile and clapped his hands.

A group of maids instantly rushed forward and took her in to another room. It was just as nice as the room she had been in earlier, but it was more of a pinkish color and girly. Haruhi looked around and the maids smiled at her. "This used to be Roberta's room." They sigh. "We miss her. You've got a lot to live up too little lady. Speaking of which," they looked to her with a sort of excitement in her eyes. "we need to get you dressed for your meeting of the prince. You're going to love him."

Minutes later she was dressed in a gorgeous blue dress that flowed down to the floor neatly. Haruhi looked at them in a bored fashion. "Do I have to wear this? These are hardly suitable for a servant aren't they?"

"True," they all sighed.

Then another minute later she had been dressed in black trousers and a loose blue shirt that gave a more casual appearance than fancy. _I like this better. I'm more used to it, _she thought with a smile.

"This is nice," she said.

"Wonderful!" they clapped her hands. "We'll take you to the prince now."

Haruhi was led out of her room down to the next one over. Well if she was the lady-in-waiting she had to be close by to attend his every need.

They opened the door in to the large and extravagant bedroom. Sitting on the bed was the same blonde haired boy she had seen earlier. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you went." He smiled at her , and Haruhi realized it was th same smile as the king.

"Your Highness, this is your new lady-in-waiting."

"You're the prince?" she stammered. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and she took a step back, pressing her lips together tightly.

"Yes I am." He stood up and gave a slight bow. "I am Prince Tamaki Suoh. You may address me as Prince, little boy, or Master."

Haruhi looked at him in shock and pulled her small hand through her messy hair.

_Mom, can you see this from Heaven? _

**I thought this chapter was lame. I'll do better next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Servant Girl?

Chapter 3

Tamaki walked up to her and stared over her again. "But if you're a boy, why are you my lady-in-waiting?" Confusion was littered in his eyes.

"The king thought that I was suitable for the position," Haruhi said.

"What's your name Commoner?" he asked.

"Haruhi."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Well, yes, actually that's because-"

"No matter!" Tamaki said airily, throwing his hand up in the air as he turned around. "The ball is in two day's time and I need help for what to wear, though it's obvious from your appearance Commonder," he scanned over her again, "you look like you need help from me more than I from you."

Haruhi looked over herself. But the maids had changed her clothes with these anyway. "I think I look fine."

"I'll have someone clean up your hair later then. It's a disaster."

Haruhi felt a little stung at this comment and turned away. "Yes Prince."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering quietly. "Come help me then Commoner."

Haruhi came to him and helped him pick out a suitable dressings for the ball when the night arrived, and Haruhi mustered up the courage to ask. "So Prince, what is this ball for anyway?"

"My father intends for me to find a bride there, so that I may be able to rule the country one day with a wife." He looked down at her. "And of course as the prince's boy-in-waiting you will accompany me."

She looked down. "Yes Your Highness."

"Why so down?" he asked, sounding a little irritated. "My old lady-in-waiting was much more chipper than you, and she was a much better conversationalist. You could pick up some tips for her."

"Well excuse me for not being as perfect as your lady-in-waiting," Haruhi muttered frostily.

He looked down at her skeptically and leaned down to look at her better. "You know boy, if you just brushed your hair better you wouldn't look that bad. You'd get more ladies that way. If you keep looking like that no girl will ever pay attention to you."

"I don't want girls to pay attention to me."

Tamaki placed a hand on Haruhi's head, ruffling it slightly. "You could learn some things from me, boy."

Haruhi looked up at him and away when the door suddenly burst open. "Hey boss how does this look?"

Tamaki smiled upon the arrival of the 5 princes that entered the room. "Hey guys! Hikaru, Kaoru, you look fine."

Kyoya walked in, adjusting his glasses and looking as fine as ever. "Whatever. Sorry for the intrusion Tamaki. But these two-" he jabbed his thumb at the twins, who grinned mischievously, "wanted your opinion on their suits."

"You guys look great!" Tamaki smiled. "You guys look good too Honey and Mori!" He gave them the thumbs up. Honey smiled broadly and Mori grunted.

"You don't look too shabby either boss," one of the twins said. But they stopped looking at Tamaki when the sight of Haruhi caught their attention.

"Oh, so who's this servant?"

"My boy-in-waiting," Tamaki said a little proudly. "Haruhi, this is Prince Hikaru and Kaoru. I don't know which one is which though." The twins smiled at them. "Hello there Commoner!"

"Then this is Prince Mori and his cousin Prince Honey," Tamaki introduced the pair. Honey smiled at Haruhi and nodded once, an adorable look on his face as his bright amber eyes shone.

"And this is Prince Kyoya."

Haruhi looked at the tall black haired boy with glasses, who smiled knowingly and came up to her, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to it. "A pleasure." Somewhere in another world, a single light bulb in a row of other light bulbs blipped on. (for Tono Radish, your comment on chapter 2 made me smile! :D)

Haruhi blushed slightly in shock. "Yes Your Highness. The pleasure is all mine."

"Of course," he stood to his full height.

"Boy!" Tamaki said loudly, clapping his hands. "Come here!" He couldn't place it but Prince Tamaki felt something in his chest tighten when Kyoya had done that.

Haruhi walked loyally up to him and he pointed at his side. "Stay here."

"Yes Your Highness." Haruhi stood next to him and allowed herself to zone out of the conversation when all of the princes began talking.

"Hey, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked down at Prince Honey, who had his eyes lifted up to her brightly. "Would you like to hold my Usa-chan?" referring to the pink stuffed bunny he held in his arms.

"If you wish Your Highness."

He looked up at her, almost shocked when he saw her face closely and more detailed. Her expression was gentle and patient. Somewhere, another light bulb turned on, illuminating four others in the line that had yet to turn on.

He handed the stuffed bunny to her and ran back to Mori. "Take good care of him!"

For the rest of the afternoon Haruhi helped the princes tell them what looked good with their outfits and what not, though her opinion wasn't nearly as well defined as theirs in the opinions of the royals. "Hey, servant boy," one twin said. "Come help me put on my shoe."

"Mine too," the other added.

"Yes Your Highnesses."

Haruhi came up to them and knelt at their feet. "So, do you remember our names?"

She didn't look up as she answered. "Yes. Prince Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Not bad," one of them said, his voice dripping with a slight anticipation. "But which one is which?"

She looked up at them, gave a small smile and pointed at one. "This one is Hikaru, and this one is Kaoru."

"Wrong!" the said in sync.

Haruhi smiled up at them, "Forgive me Your Highnesses, but I believe I am right."

"That's only because our hair is parted differently," Hikaru defended in a more bored tone.

"If I recall, Your Highness, when Prince Tamaki introduced you, he did not point out which of you was which."

"Then how can you know which of us is which?" They both asked.

Haruhi smiled up at them gently, "I just know."

Two more of the light bulbs turned on, and the princes looked away.

Once the princes had their clothes sorted out, all of their attention blipped over to Haruhi. "Now then," Hikaru said. "I think-"

"We need to fix up the commoner," finished Kaoru.

Haruhi took a step back. "Me? Why?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Kyoya asked, looking at her in amusement. "You can't go to the ball tonight looking like _that._" He looked over her skeptically and Tamaki nodded.

"I agree!" He turned to look at Mori. "Mori!"

The tall prince came up and lifted her up over his shoulder, freezing for a moment. He adjusted her so she rested in his arms princess style. He nodded once at her as one of the light bulbs turned on.

Just one to go.

"Take him to his room! I will personally come and help you get dressed for tonight, Commoner."

Mori took Haruhi to her pink room and bowed his head slightly before leaving. Haruhi swallowed and sat down on her bed, waiting. A few of the maids came in and began to help her undress.

_These guys are crazy. Can you see this from Heaven Mom? What kind of royal future leaders are these? They certainly don't seem like royalty or next in line for the throne. Well, maybe Kyoya does but-_

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted as the door to her room opened and Tamaki entered, holding a pile of folded clothes. "I brought you some nice clothes of mine to borrow boy-"

And he froze.

Haruhi stood a ways away from him with her trousers still on but her undershirt hanging on and exposed to the young prince's eyes.

And the last light bulb lit up.

Tamaki's face flared up and he whipped around so he didn't face her. Then he hurried out and slammed the door shut, placing a hand over his mouth. A few minutes later Haruhi came out, wearing the clothes that Tamaki had dropped on his way out. "Prince?"

"Haruhi," he asked, using her name. "You're a, girl?"

"Well, biologically speaking, yes."

"But- Why did you never-"

"I tried to tell you Prince. But it never got in."

"I think it was pretty obvious," Kyoya announced as he appeared. The other princes poked their heads out of Tamaki's room. "Not to brag or anything but I actually knew the entire time."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki growled.

The twins smiled. "We knew about the whole time too boss! Even Honey and Mori knew before you did! Who'd have thought you would have to learn your servant boy is a girl by accidentally walking in on her while she's changing?"

"You shady twins!" Tamaki growled. He looked back to Haruhi, who was watching them calmly. Her hair was now smoothed and brushed so she looked more presentable, and her clothes were more distinguished than the ones she had been wearing previously.

Tamaki's face flamed and he looked away. "Well anyway, get ready for the ball Haruhi. We have much work to do." And with that he whipped around and walked down the hallway, not looking back.

"Don't worry Haru-chan," Honey said, sliding his hand in to Haruhi's. "Tama-chan is just a silly like that. He needs time to get used to the fact you're a girl."

"Well I'm sorry for causing anyone any inconvenience," Haruhi said blankly.

"Don't worry," the twins echoed. "He'll come around. Until then," the twins came up to her, each of them grabbing one of her hands and raising them to their lips. "How about you go to the ball with us?'' 

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You shady twins get away from my little girl!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

Chapter 4: The Ball

That night the ball was in full swing. The princes danced with many of the royal nobles with Haruhi making sure that all of Tamaki's wants and needs were taken care of. Tamaki sighed as he finished dancing with one girl and walked back to Haruhi who stood against the wall where the servants belonged at a ball. "How many more?"

"Just two Your Highness," Haruhi answered. "The daughter of the Duke in the Eastern Kingdom and the Duchess of the West Kingdom."

"Okay," Tamaki held out his hand as Haruhi placed the cup in it. Tamaki sipped from it, handing it back to her. "Thank you Haruhi."

"Of course Your Highness," she bowed her head and he pulled the edges of her shirt down a little more so that it didn't show her stomach.

"A lady does not show her naval in front of the entire kingdom nobles and royalties," he said a little sternly.

Haruhi stared at him strangely, "Of course Your Highness." She looked up and nodded in the direction of a beautiful lady. "Your Highness, your next dance."

"Ah, Duchess Rengae! How have you been?" he asked charmingly, instantly jerked back in to his charming prince act.

As Tamaki started to use the princely charm on the young lady, Haruhi allowed her thoughts to drift. In the end the clothes she wore were almost the same thing she had on earlier, only made of more expensive material. No shoes or socks covered her feet, as all servants' feet did. Pants that were a bit too big for her, a dark charcoal color fell down to her bare feet. The shirt she wore resembled the same coral blue of the vase she broke earlier.

"_As the prince's head servant you must wear this color all the time," _some of the other girl servants informed her. "_Each prince has his own color for their head servant. Tamaki is this color blue, Kyoya is dark red, Mori is black, Honey is yellow, Hikaru is orange, Kaoru is green. As long as you wear this color, everyone will know who you belong to_."

_Who I belong to_. . . Haruhi thought in a sort of dead tone. No longer could she say she was her own person. Now she could be called no more than a dog to the prince.

_I'm just. . . a servant, _she thought, her thoughts drifting more into the melancholy state.

"You're lukewarm."

"Huh?"

Hauhi looked up to see Rengae stepping away from Tamaki, an amused yet firm stare in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tamaki, but you're too lukewarm for me, especially compared to my sweet Kyoya! Sorry, I'm going to have to leave you for him instead."

"Nevertheless, it is my honor to have danced with you," Tamaki bowed low to the waist, only straightening when she turned around and hopped over to the dark prince. Haruhi watched with raised eyebrows, bowing her head when the prince came back to her.

"Just one more," he sighed as he approached her, tousling a hand through his hair. Haruhi blinked at him, turning her eyes to scan the many guests.

"Where is she?" Tamaki murmured, mostly to himself. Hope started to spring in his chest as the minutes ticked by. Maybe it would be one less person he had to dance with, then he could go to his room, get some rest.

Finally, the crowd started to clear out as the ball came to a close. Still, no princess or duchess approached the young prince.

"Where is she Haruhi?" the prince asked, getting a little irritated that he was 'showed up'.

"I, do not know prince," Haruhi peered through the slowly disengaging crowd. The five other princes of the other kingdoms continued to dance with any maidens available. Haruhi couldn't help but notice that one of the twins (Hikaru) just kept glancing at her. Kaoru cast suspicious looks at his twin in response.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered as the pair danced nearer to each other.

"It's just, she looks so lonely, dancing by herself," Hikaru answered thoughtfully, eyes misting over. Kaoru gave him a strange look, glancing back to Haruhi, who continued to flicker her eyes through the crowd, searching for Tamaki's final dance.

"I suppose so," Kaoru agreed quietly, "but she's a servant, it doesn't really matter does it?" 

"Yes, you're right," Hikaru sighed, spinning his dance partner away. Even though as he looked back to her, something in him stirred. The sight of her alone, backed up against the wall with no one, felt, unsettling.

"Oh well, she's probably not here," Tamaki said airily, sighing, leaning back against the wall. "Too bad. I guess I'm free for the night then. Commoner," he clapped his hands.

Haruhi stood to attention. "Yes sire?"

"Go get me something to drink. I'm thirsty."

Haruhi bowed slightly, hurrying off to the table where the food and drinks resided. Tamaki leaned against the wall, irritation pricking through him. Why was he so annoyed?

As the song ended, Hikaru bowed to the maiden before looking around the room. He spotted the commoner servant, Haruhi. She was busy filling a goblet with the sweet tasting punch. Hikaru risked a glance to Tamaki, who wasn't paying attention at the time.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked quietly, sliding in next to his brother. His golden eyes gleamed in excitement mixed with curiousity. He could always tell when his twin felt up to something, he just knew it. "Do you have an idea?"

The twin gave a devious smirk, "Of course I do Kaoru. Regretfully, I need to wait for the nobles to clear out, when all the guests are gone."

Hikaru glanced back at Haruhi. Kaoru followed his gaze to the girl, who busily rushed over to Tamaki, handing him the cup filled with the punch. He thanked her quietly, continuing to lean against the carefully carved wall.

"Ah." Knowing filled through Kaoru, "I understand now brother. Is there any way I can make this plan more, quickly brought in to action?"

Hikaru smirked, eyes narrowing. "I suppose you can brother."

**guys! guys! look! I'm not dead! (rises up out of the lazy writer's grave)**

**I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! (cookies, flowers, brownies and happiness for everyone, especially for you 11 people who added this to your alerts list, you know who you are) **

**basically I hopped over to another story, completely forgetting about this one. I have 2 other stories to complete, and this is the first one i'm working on (1/3). so i'll finish this one, then move to the next one.**

**IM SO SORRY I LEFT! D: **


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing

Chapter 5: Dancing

To Prince Tamaki Suoh, it felt like ages before the crowd would finally leave. Much to his relief the last lady he needed to dance with never showed up. His eyes slid over to Haruhi, who stood beside him, watching the guests disperse until at long last, only the five other princes, their dates, and the orchestra remained.

"Sire," Haruhi said long last. Lifting her eyes to him, he looked down at her, "wouldn't you like to dance for a little bit?"

Tamaki crossed his arms, closing his eyes cooly, "Of course not. Dancing is no fun at all."

"Oh, I see," Haruhi looked back to the dancers. Tamaki looked down to her, eyes lingering. He caught the wanting gleam in her eyes, the melancholy, almost lost feeling.

Tamaki swallowed, "Commoner?"

"Hmm?" she lifted her head, curious mahogany eyes blinking.

"You wouldn't want to-"

"Hey Haruhi!"

The blonde prince, suddenly cut off, snapped his head over to one of the twins (he did not have the slightest idea who) came up to Haruhi. Tamaki's eyes widened as the twin bowed low to the waist, showing the proper respect to someone who would be a noblewoman or a princess instead of a filthy commoner. The twin gave the slightest lift of his head, mischief in his golden eyes. Now realizing it was Hikaru, Tamaki narrowed his eyes at the younger prince, his features slowly turning in to a glare when the redhead asked, "Will you have this dance with me, milady?"

Haruhi blinked, "Um, sure."

Hikaru reached a hand to her kindly. A faint smile flickered on the girl's face. Placing her small hand in his, he enclosed his fingers around it, bringing them forward to carefully press his lips to the smooth skin. With easy flowing steps, he lead her out to the dance floor.

The girl's left hand drifted up to his shoulder, hanging on it gently. Hikaru's right hand fell to her waist, pulling her closer to him as he held her other hand with his, squeezing it gently, leading her across the dance floor in time with the music.

The emerald flame of jealousy rose up in Tamaki. Of course, he didn't realize this.

"He shouldn't be dancing with my little girl," he growled mutinously to himself, tightening his arms across his chest. From the other side of the room, Kaoru rolled his eyes in a good- humored way.

"_He'll never learn,_" he thought, soft satisfaction rising in him.

Hikaru gave his dance partner a charming smile, sending the blood to rush to Haruhi's face. He glided her across the floor, his feet light as air. It felt so good to be dancing with her like this, feeling like nothing bad could ever happen.

The twin stopped as his dopple- ganger tapped him on the shoulder. "I believe it's _my _turn now brother," Kaoru said breezily, holding a hand out for Haruhi to claim.

Smirking, Hikaru stepped back. "Of course."

Kaoru took charge, guiding the commoner through the now empty ballroom. Tamaki felt his eyes narrow even more. His upper lip gave the slightest twitch; his heart skipped beat.

Those shady twins.

Betrayal stung the blonde when the dark prince came up, asking for his turn. "I believe it is my turn for this dance," he said smoothly, adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki grit his teeth together. Finally breaking he called out, "Kyoya! How could you betray Daddy like this?"

Kyoya looked smoothly over to Tamaki, twirling the laughing servant. "I'm not betraying you, Daddy. I am merely dancing with our lovely daughter. I wouldn't want to force you to go through this painful torture. What was it you said earlier? 'Dancing is no fun at all'? I'll save you the pain."

What felt like a growl rose up through Tamaki. His fists clenched, finding he didn't know how to respond to that.

It only came that when Honey started dancing with Haruhi when Tamaki came to his breaking point. He cleared his throat, brushing his bangs to the side of his face, calling out smoothly, "I'm tired; Commoner, take me to my room."

"Aww, Tama-chan! Come on! I wanted to dance with Haruhi more!" Honey wrapped his small arms around the girl's waist, resting his head against her shoulder, he gave the younger prince an innocent look. Tamaki glowered at him, turning his head away in refusal.

"I said I'm tired. What's taking you so long Commoner?"

"Oh, sorry!" Haruhi bustled over to Tamaki, her face flushed from the dancing. He started to walk briskly out of the room, leaving the other princes smirking after him.

"It's about time," Kaoru murmured.

"Agreed," Kyoya replied, inching his glasses up further up his nose.

Mori lifted Honey up on to his shoulders. The twins leaned against each other, their arms crossed over their chests.

They all smiled at the sight of the commoner hurrying after him.

"Do you think Tamaki found a girl tonight Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

The dark prince smirked. "Of course he did."

Haruhi followed Tamaki to his room loyally, feeling the blush recede from her face. Tamaki glanced at her over her shoulder. "How was the dancing?" he asked gruffly, opening the door to his room. He entered, shamelessly pulling his shirt from his body.

The servant girl turned away, blood rising subtly back up to her cheeks, coloring them a faint rosy color. "Did you hear me servant girl? I said how did you like the dancing?"

"Oh, it was fine sire, I enjoyed it."

Only after Tamaki pulled on his other shirt did he respond to this. "I see. Why did you dance though, knowing how inappropriate it is to dance with royalty when you are merely a commoner?"

"The did ask me sire."

"Of course, but being a lady, you could refuse them."

Haruhi turned to face him. Tamaki only had just started to pull on his shirt. He stared at her as she looked him straight in the eye, answering, "Not when you're a lowly servant girl like me, great prince." Haruhi took the shirt he wore previously, folding it in her arms. "Besides," she murmured, not looking at him as she concentrated on picking up some more clothes around the room, "I wanted to dance with them."

Tamaki bristled inwardly, lavender eyes sparking.

"I'll see you in the morning sire," Haruhi bowed, turning to leave the room.

"Haruhi!"

The girl turned, blank eyes looking to him.

"This is an order!"

"Okay. . ."

He pointed at her, "As your commanding prince, I hereby order you that unless I give you the say-so, you may not dance with anyone," he paused, swallowing, "but me."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, "But you hate dancing," she murmured.

He glared, "That doesn't mean anything! Do you understand my order?"

"Yes," she answered.

"_Do you understand me?_" he almost growled out.

Haruhi blinked, watching him evenly, studying the swirling emotions whipping through those captivating eyes. Bowing her head like a loyal dog, she answered, "Yes Your Highness."

Satisfied, he nodded, turning from her. "Good. Now leave me. You may retire for the night."

Haruhi left without another word. Tamaki felt his shoulders relax, not wanting to let her see the tears forming in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Road Trip

Chapter 6: Road Trip

The next morning Haruhi nuzzled in closer into her bedsheets, wondering how her poor farmer's bed could feel so nice.

The scent of magnolias washed through her, wrapping around the exhausted teen, holding her close. She felt so warm, so peaceful right now. If only she could just fall back asleep, maybe Dad wouldn't wake her up, seeing how comfortable she was.

Her eyes opened, suddenly recalling where she actually was. Her eyes scanned over the side of the room she faced. There was a dresser nearby with a mirror and a hairbrush, some makeup next to some perfume, and neatly painted pink.

Haruhi sighed, sitting up in her soft bed. She instantly regretted it, cold air brushing against her warm arms. Crossing them over her chest, she breathed out shakily. Was the prince not even up yet? What time was it?

"Hey Haruhi!"

The girl looked over as the door opened, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her master flung the doors open wide, the other princes flanked behind him. Honey and Mori were the only ones absent. "Come on! We're going on an outing, and I need my main servant with me of course!"

The brunette yawned, stretching out her arms. "Yes prince," she murmured. She got out of bed, walking to her dresser to start brushing her hair. "If I may ask where are we going?"

Tamaki smiled. "It's a surprise."

She yawned. "Okay. One second."

"Don't worry," Tamaki said, mischievously. He stepped out of the doorway, replaced by Hikaru and Kaoru. "The twins will make sure you're presentable. Their mother runs an expensive clothing shop that has all the latest trends; they'll make sure you're up to the day."

"Of course we will boss," the twins synchronized.

Tamaki grabbed the back of their shirts, pulling them towards him so he could whisper in their ears, "But if either of you touch my little girl, you'll wish you'd never been born, got it?"

"Sure thing boss," they synced again. Right now they would agree with anything as long as they could find the perfect clothes for the servant girl.

"Good. Now Haruhi, do as they say, though they may not look it, these two know very much what they're doing."

"Of course we do. Now get going boss we've got a make-over to do!"

Tamaki left, closing the door behind him. The twins turned in Haruhi's direction, a wicked gleam dancing in their sparking eyes.

"Ready-"

"-Haruhi?"

(**)

Tamaki waited on a bench outside the castle. Mori sat on one side with Honey on his shoulders, as usual. To Tamaki's other side, Kyoya sat, looking a little tired. The princes wore fine robes in their colors. Tamaki looked up at the clear blue sky. Not a cloud changed its perfection. The sun gleamed down on the young royals, warming them. Tamaki lifted his head to see how far in the sky the sun rose. How long had they been inside? Weren't they quite finished?

"How long have we been waiting?" he complained loudly to Kyoya.

"Not very long Tamaki. Be patient," the black haired prince responded, sighing. "Our destination isn't going anywhere."

"I'd like to get there soon though! That girl needs to come with us."

Kyoya fell in to silence. Honey scrambled down from Mori, rushing off to a grassy area where a flock of butterflies flitted around. Mori went after him.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started, "why are you so interested in this girl?"

The prince went silent.

"You've never shown this much interest in anything ever since your mother died," he told him. "

The blonde looked down, voice quiet. For several moments, Kyoya didn't think he would answer. Tamaki surprised him however, "It's just that-"

"Hey boss!"

Tamaki looked over. The doors opened to show the twins. They stood shoulder to shoulder, sparking with excitement. Kyoya could nearly feel the excitement radiating from them.

"Well? Where is she?" Tamaki asked brightly. He stood up, facing them, an expecting glance in his eyes.

They gave sinister smiles, similar to the way an evil scientist would grin. "Announcing, head servant of Prince Tamaki Suoh, the lady-in-waiting Haruhi Fujioka."

The princes stepped to the side, revealing the girl.

Tamaki felt his heart stop.

Better. It was a thousand times better than he ever, ever could have imagined.

Haruhi wore a dress with the bottom flowing all the way down to her feet, not even showing her ankles. Her shoes strapped across the surface of her feet, a darker color than the coral color she wore. A ribbon the same color as the dress was tied in to her hair, hanging down like an exclamation point to the servant girl's beauty. She looked at Tamaki blankly, not even realizing how much she made his heart run.

The sleeves went to her elbows in silky waves trimmed with gold and a navy blue color. "Is this really appropriate for a servant girl?" she asked.

"Of course it is," Kaoru said. He cast a sly glance that exchanged between the twins.

"Go ahead and give it a twirl," Hikaru urged while Tamaki watched on, speechless.

The girl spun where she stood, the dress flying out gracefully, swishing around her pale legs. When she stopped Tamaki had regained his composure. He cleared his throat, loosening his collar. "Well, Hikaru, Kaoru, it seems you did all right."

"Of course we did," Hikaru jibed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaoru smiled, taking note of the hungry glance in his twin's eye.

_It's about time Hikaru grew up, _the twin mused to himself.

"So where are we going prince?" Haruhi asked, going up to Tamaki.

Tamaki gave her another charming smile. "You shall see when we get there, fair maiden."

**gah! Short! I have a feeling most of these chapters will be short. Sorry if you dont like that!**

**congrats to you guys! :D i've started to get this down, so i'll be uploading a chapter a day unless I get overstacked with homework or something, which is why i'll try to write ahead. :3 **


	7. Chap 7: Finally Leaving or writing lol

Chapter 7: Finally Leaving

"Come on Haruhi we're leaving. You can ride with me," Tamaki said protectively, glancing suspiciously over at those two 'shady twins'.

The girl walked up to him, her blue flats not making any sound against the dusty ground. "Of course Your Highness."

The entered the carriage while the other princes got in to their own. "Hey boss can we ride with Haruhi on the ride back?"

"Forget it! Get you're own servant!" he called, closing the door shut.

Haruhi watched him. "Your Highness, wouldn't it make more sense if I were to ride with the couch, or walk from behind?"

He looked to her strangely, almost startled by her question. "Why of course not," he answered smoothly. "One would never force a lady, no matter what her social status, to walk on the dirty ground while her prince rides in a coach. No. You shall stay in here with me."

She nodded, looking out the window to the sun filled world. "So where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you?" his voice taunted. She looked over. He smiled at her, "It's a surprise."

Haruhi blinked, then turned her attention back to the outdoors. From behind the sound of horses trotting along, she could hear the twins' boisterous laughter, Honey's high pitched voice, Mori's low tone, and Kyoya silently riding along. Her eyes closed half-way, lulled by the sound of the horse's hooves clopping against the stony dirt.

"Does it please you?"

Haruhi looked over. "What?"

"Going on this trip, does it please you?"

"Well sure, I guess. I've never really traveled before. Not like this."

"I see," he answered, voice quiet. "You look happy though."

She looked over, a flicker of a smile on her face. "I suppose so."

"What are you happy about?" he questioned, lavender eyes innocently curious. He looked like a child asking for a sweet.

The brunette gave the gentlest of sighs, like a butterfly's breath, "I like, the sound of the horses."

"Horses?"

"Yes. The horses." She fussed with the hem of her dress. "I like the sound of them walking along."

Tamaki's eyes suddenly brightened. "Well I know what we'll do later then don't we?"

She looked do him. "Um, what-"

The carriage suddenly jerked to a stop. Haruhi looked up, catching the smell of moss, fresh water and grass. In the near distance she could hear a waterfall cascading over rocks. She peeked out the window to see a glimmering azure lake, sparkling in the sun. Grass lined along the edges of a soft sandy beach, adding flavor to the scene. Tamaki smiled when he saw her reaction. The girl cast a bright smile at him, starting to shine with a bright new excitement.

"You've never been to a lake before have you?" he asked in bright amusement.

She shook her head, reaching for the door, pausing when she realized it would not be her place to open it. Haruhi froze. A flicker of confusion went through her mind. She blinked, looking to her master, her owner. Tamaki kept the amused look on his face. With one eyebrow arched he gave her a slight nod, a nod of approval.

A gleaming smile lighting her face, Haruhi pulled on the door so she could jump out. The twins caught her, swinging her around, making sure she landed safely and gently on the ground. Haruhi looked to them brightly, smiling when she looked once more to the grand lake. Hikaru and Kaoru rested their elbows on their shoulders. "So, Commoner, how do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" she marveled, clapping her hands together, smiling broadly. Kyoya exit out of his own carriage. "This is one of the most esteemed locations the prince owns." Tamaki already started to run down to the shoreline, hunting for shell crawdads, calling to Haruhi for her to join him. Kyoya gave an amused, almost evil smile. "He's very excited to bring you here Haruhi. In fact, this is the last place he and his mother were outside when she was alive."

The girl looked to the prince from the North Kingdom, eyes raised in thought. She took another glance to her prince, blonde hair swishing in the air as he ran around, calling out in excitement. Prince Honey and Mori already were in the lake, swimming around. The twins looked like they were about to jump in soon, though they waited a bit impatiently for Haruhi to come over to them.

Haruhi looked to Kyoya. "Prince sir, aren't you going to swim as well?"

"I'm not really one for swimming." The Dark Prince's own servants were setting up an area for the prince to rest so he wouldn't get hurt by the bright sun. The dark haired boy looked over Haruhi, blinking. He smirked, "You might not want to keep him waiting you know. If I know Tamaki I know that he can become impatient rather-"

"Haruh_i _come on!"

"Oh, yes Your Highness!" she called, running to him quickly. The twins caught her. Hikaru grabbed her from behind while Kaoru knelt down to pluck off her shoes. Hikaru smiled, "You've got to take off your shoes Commoner, if you want to go swimming with us."

Haruhi halted, her now bare feet scrabbling in the sand. "I can't just go in to the water with this nice dress on! I can't ruin it!"

"Sure you can!" the twins chimed. With a good natured smile they pushed her in to the water. Loosing her balance Haruhi fell in to the water, landing on her hands and knees. She stood up with help from Tamaki, who yelled at the twins to be more careful around his little girl.

Haruhi smiled up at her prince, water dripping from his hair while the sun behind him formed a halo of light around his head.

_He looks like an angel, _Haruhi thought mindlessly to herself.

Tamaki caught her staring at him. "You're not starting to fall for me are you?" he asked, giving her a charming and flaunting smile.

"No way!" she protested, stepping away from him.

"I wouldn't blame you though," the prince said, pulling a hand through his wet hair. "People are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi faintly smiled.

This might just be a great day after all.

**Aaaawwwww who's a lazy writer? ME! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sandcastles and Stars

**Chapter 8: Sandcastles and Stars **

All but Kyoya swam in the water that day. Tamaki even brought his dog Anette to swim with them. The dog followed him everywhere, as all dogs should. Haruhi watched from the beach as the afternoon began to slip away. A towel rested on her shoulders to keep her from getting a cold, though she didn't know if that was possible with the baking heat. Kyoya sat reading a little ways away. The other boys continued to swim in the water. Haruhi looked out at the sun, slowly starting to set over the treeline.

"How was your day Haruhi?" Kyoya asked conversationally.

"Good," she said, glancing back at him. "How was yours?"

"Well I got a good amount of reading done. It's been a satisfying day." Kyoya glanced up from his read. "Though the prince doesn't really seem done with you."

"Huh?" Haruhi looked over right as Tamaki ran up to her.

"Haruhi! Do you want to make a sandcastle?"

The girl blinked, "Okay, sure."

The blonde smiled. "You've never built one before right? Great! Come on lets do this!"

The twins, Mori and Honey came up to help too. With some calling from Tamaki he even got Kyoya to join in to the little game. "Hey boss, we have an idea for a game," the twins whispered to Tamaki before they started. "Whoever makes a castle Haruhi likes best gets to make one _with _her." Their words crept from their lips like poisonous snakes. Tamaki looked to them, inspiration stirring in him.

"I'm in," he said seriously, a devious smile forming on his face.

"Takashi and I are in too!" Honey chimed.

"I guess I'll stay out of this one," Kyoya said, a bit uninterested. "Have fun boys."

They went to work immediately, each one hunched over their own little area of sand.

Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya, completely clueless. "Hey, Prince Kyoya?"

He looked to her. "Yes?"

"What are they doing?"

"Having a little friendly competition." He adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "They'll be done soon I suspect. In the meantime," he smiled at her, a closed smile, "do you want to make a sandcastle with me?"

Haruhi gave a small smile, "Okay, sure."

The pair set off to make their own. Kyoya held back an amused chuckle. "_They never knew what hit __them. I win again."_

Haruhi smiled contentedly as her hands started to scoop up the smooth sand. Kyoya looked to her contentedly, a gentle smile on his face. "Have you enjoyed today then Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I've had fun," she smiled at him. Their hands touched briefly as they started to create a sand tower. Kyoya jerked his hand away, heart fluttering like he were burned by a flicker of flame. "Sorry," she apologized, feeling mildly embarrassed. He probably felt repulsed that his hand touched a commoner's hand.

"It's all right," he said, his voice falling to a whisper. After that the pair was sure not to touch each other by accident again. Haruhi worked on one half of the castle while Kyoya worked on the other half. They talked quietly to one another about how to build it. Near the end of it Haruhi was having trouble to keep one wall up.

"It keeps falling down," she complained.

Kyoya turned his eyes up to her, then slid to where she sat. Using his hand he placed it over hers, "Just keep it up like this," he told the girl, who's eyes fret with worry. "It'll stay up."

After a few seconds when Haruhi moved her hand away, the sheet of damp sand stayed in place. "It's done," she smiled. The pair stood up. Haruhi clapped her hands together to try to get some of the sandy remains off of her skin.

"Not bad," Kyoya said with a faint smile. "I wouldn't exactly want to live in it, but it's nice."

"_I'd _live in it," Haruhi said, eyes bright. She smiled at Kyoya. "It's great."

Making sure to keep his emotions in check, Kyoya nodded at her professionally. "Yes, it's quite all right, though I'm afraid you'll be called back by your master any second now."

"Wha-"

"Haruhi!"

The girl looked over to Prince Tamaki, who came screeching to a halt in front of her. Eager with excitement, he grabbed her hand. "Haruhi! Come see the castles we all built!"

Without being able to give an answer, Tamaki rushed her away to the little line of castles. Honey and Mori's was built as a bunny castle with a dojo. The twins' castle was a connection of two castles, built to be perfectly symmetrical (**for all Soul Eater fans out there) **while Tamaki's was built a bit, dramatically. Every part of his was carved, smoothed to perfection. The towers stood tall, firm, filled with power. The shading on it was perfect at this time of day with the sun only just beginning to disappear, coloring the world with new shades.

"They're all great," Haruhi smiled at them.

"Which one do you like the best?" Tamaki asked, anticipation in his eyes.

Haruhi looked over the other sandcastles, eyes thoughtful. She took another fleeting glance to Kyoya a little ways away, eyes wondering too. The girl turned back to the other castles. "Honestly, I like the one Kyoya and I made better."

The twins sighed, "A biased opinion indeed."

"I see," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses a little more up his nose. "Then I guess I get to make another one?"

"Momm_y_! You made a sandcastle with our precious Haruhi without _telling me?_" Tamaki raged.

"Calm down Prince it was nothing. We were just having fun," Haruhi defended the Dark Prince calmly.

"Quiet Haruhi Daddy is having a conversation with Mommy! Kyoya! Why didn't you tell us you were making one with Haruhi?"

Kyoya kept up the evil smirk, "You guys were too busy making your own castles I didn't want to disturb you, it's not my place to, Great Prince."

Tamaki fumed to himself quietly, clenching his fists to his side. "Hey boss I've got an idea!" the twins perked up, coming up behind Tamaki. "Why don't we all make a big great sandcastle _together _with _all of us_?"

Easily brightened, Tamaki smiled, "That's a great idea! Come on Haruhi lets make a sandcastle!" He grabbed her hand.

Haruhi pried her hand away. "Actually Prince I'm a little sandcastled out, can I just sit back this time?"

Tamaki pouted. "But why wouldn't you want to make a sandcastle with all of us?" he asked, eyes resembling those of a hurt puppy.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine."

Instantly brought up, Tamaki smiled, pulling her down towards the ground. "Come on then!"

A little while later when the castle was all finished, the group stood back, satisfied smiles on all around. "It's not too bad," the twins said, tilting their heads simultaneously.

"I like it!" Honey said brightly. Mori grunted.

"It's good," Tamaki said, satisfaction lacing his voice.

"Okay," Kyoya determined.

"We did it all together," Haruhi said with a soft smile.

Tamaki glanced at her, face growing red.

"Hey look boss the stars are out!" the twins called.

Everyone looked up. "I've never seen the stars like this!" the princes marveled.

"It's beautiful," Haruhi murmured quietly.

Tamaki glanced down at her in the darkness, catching the pale gleam from her hand. He flet a longing in his chest, a longing to hold her hand, press her white moon blanched skin to his lips. He held back however as the words haunted in his mind, "_You're even more beautiful._"

Confused by his feelings, he didn't say anything, remained as stiff as a rock.

A Daddy shouldn't be feeling like this towards his daughter, right?

**Adventure will come I promise x3**


	9. Chapter 9: Within the Darkness

**Chapter 9: Within the Darkness **

Tamaki blinked his eyes open, yawning, stretching in the morning sunlight. Already his maids waited for him, holding his folded clothes in their arms. "Good morning Prince," they said, bowing humbly.

The blonde teen sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Good morning ladies. What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning Your Grace."

"Ah," he smiled gently, stretching out his arms. "A perfect time to get up. Steven!" The blonde clapped his hands. A butler looking man appeared, bowing low, waiting for his orders. "Go awaken my head servant," he ordered. "We'll be having breakfast with the other princes of the Kingdom."

Steven nodded before leaving. Tamaki started to get dressed. He had only just started to button his shirt when Steven entered the room. "Your Highness," he said, eyes wide. "she-she's gone."

Tamaki whipped around to him. "What? What are you trying to say Steven?"

He swallowed, "Your Highness, she's gone. We can't find her."

Tamaki's eyes widened as a million different scenarios flashed in his mind. His throat clamped shut, cutting off his air. Forcing his lungs to breathe, Tamaki took in a huge gulp of air. His face turned red in a sort of anger. "Find her! Find her! Search every inch of the castle! Leave no stone unturned, no corner unexplored!"

"Yes Your Highness."

"Have the whole castle search for her! Use the dogs if we can't find her inside the castle!"

"Yes Your Highness." All of the servants ran out.

Getting dressed quickly now, Tamaki hurried out of the room. He bumped in to the others, who looked at him worriedly, all but Kyoya and Mori, calm as ever.

"Is it true boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Is Haruhi really gone?" Kaoru added.

"Oh no! Haru-chan!" Honey cried, huge brown eyes tearing up rather quickly.

"Why would she leave?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah, I thought she liked living here," Hikaru said.

"Guys, think about it," Kyoya said coldly. Everyone turned to look at him. "She's a Commoner, she isn't used to living the royal life, and she's basically a prison here. She's being forced to serve Tamaki. It's not a wonder that she would try to run away."

This stilled the group to silence.

Turning red in the face, Tamaki brushed past them. "Leave me!" he roared at them.

"But boss!" the twins protested.

"I said _leave me!_" Tamaki yelled, not turning to look at the group as he stormed away.

Tamaki got his servants to dress them in his most royal robes. He got to the throne room, sitting on the huge chair. He glared ahead, facing the huge closed doors, waiting. Anger bristled through him. Tamaki clenched his fists on the arms of the chair, "Where is she?" he growled, mostly to himself.

"We're still looking for her sire."

"Well find her!" he roared at them.

"Sire!" a servant ran in from one of the side doors. He gasped for breath, obviously here with news. He met the eyes of his prince. "We found her."

"Bring her in," his voice grew cold.

Less than a minute later the doors to the throne room burst open. Guards came in holding the arms of a small, struggling girl. Her brown hair was matted, eyes wild with confusion. Tamaki glared at her, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. Haruhi Fujioka was pushed down on to the ground in a kneeling position, head forced down by a large strong hand.

"Tell me, you were trying to escape weren't you?" Tamaki growled at her. The hand forcing her head down twisted in her hair, pulling her head up. She let out a strangled cry as she was made to lift her head to answer her prince.

"No! I was just taking a walk!"

"On the edge of the castle grounds?" the guard snapped, slapping her across the face. Haruhi let her head fall down limply, hair hanging in front of her face, keeping her eyes hidden.

Tamaki kept his eyes narrowed. "_Were _you trying to run away?"

Haruhi whispered something.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Would it matter if I did?" she said louder now, lifting her head to glare at him. She didn't move away her eyes as he stared back to her, darkness facing the light.

The blonde prince found that as he stared in to her large brown eyes, that he couldn't answer her. "Were you trying to run away?" he said, more quietly now, more threatening.

"Wouldn't you love to know," she growled at him.

Tamaki stood up now. Walking solemn faced down to her, he slapped her across the face. To her credit she didn't cry out this time. Tamaki got down on one knee in front of her. Grabbing her chin he tilted her head up so she was looking straight in his eyes. "Don't forget," he whispered to her, darkness lacing his voice, his movements, his eyes, "I own you. You belong to me. Your life is mine. Everything you are, is _mine_."

The prince flinched when he saw tears forming in her hard expression. She didn't waver her eyes from his, though Tamaki found his soul shrinking when he noticed her bottom lip trembling very slightly.

Glaring at her more fiercely, Tamaki pushed her away. "Take her to the dungeon," he growled to the guards. "Nobody is allowed to see her but me. Got it."

"Yes Prince."

**oooooo dark Tamaki :o **

**cookies and brownies for reviewers! :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Dungeon

**Chapter 10: Dungeon**

Tamaki stalked out of the throne room, going to his bedroom, yelling at his servants, "Leave me!"

When he got in to his room he fell on the bed, his crown falling off of his head, rolling away on to the ground. It tilted to the side, landing upside down. Tamaki glared at it, moving his head to bury it inside his pillow. Unwanted tears formed in through his eyes. Holding back a choked up sob, he cried.

What had he done?

(**)

Haruhi flinched violently when the door to the dungeon slammed shut. She stared shaking as she looked around the large cold room. The walls were stone; no torches warmed or lit the darkness. Only a singular window stood high above her head, letting little sunlight in.

She shifted awkwardly, the new cuff around her ankle already affecting her small body. The cuff was linked to a chain which attached to the wall. The girl pulled her knees up close as she sat against the stone, taking in a shuddering breath. How did it come to this so quickly? One second Prince Tamaki lit the room like a fire, then the next his heart grew as cold as winter.

"_He's so bi_," she thought quietly to herself. Hugging her knees closer, Haruhi placed her head on them, crying quietly, letting tears fall down her face. "Idiot," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I hate him. I hate him!" She let her voice rise to a shout.

Nothing responded to her outcry. Breaking down, Haruhi finally allowed herself to cry, sobs shaking her small frame.

What now?

(**)

"Is it true Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, riding Mori's back like a monkey. "Did Tama-chan really lock up Haru-chan in the dungeon?"

"Apparently so," Kyoya said darkly.

The twins narrowed their eyes with concern. Kaoru looked to his twin in surprise when he saw the anger rising up in Hikaru's eyes. "Where is he? Where's Tamaki?" he growled.

"There's nothing we can do about it Hikaru," Kyoya said smoothly, passively. "This is Tamaki's kingdom, we're living in _his _castle. We can't order him to do anything."

"Well then let's just go _ask _him _politely_," Hikaru snarled out, hatred dripping in his voice.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said gently, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder. "It's okay, we'll work it all out okay? He won't keep her down there forever."

"Are you kidding me?" Hikaru clenched his fists, eyes on the brink of tears. "You know how the boss carries a grudge! He'll let her die before he decides to do anything about it! Face it-" he placed a hand over his face, "she's done for."

(**)

When Haruhi woke the next morning, there was a platter of food and a glass of water waiting for her. The girl stared at it, remembering what Tamaki said as she was pulled away. "_No one sees her but me. Got it?" _

_So he came here, _she thought silently. He just might care for her life after all . . .

As if.

With slow hands, Haruhi stretched her arm forward to pull the tray closer to her. The metal grit against the stone, scratching and scraping, unpleasant to her ears. She flinched inwardly, gazing down at the food before her. Warm rolls, hot beef, fresh greens, a perfect meal.

"Does he really care?" she murmured.

(**)

Another week passed. Every morning Haruhi would wake on the freezing stone with a new plate of food before her. Then she would go all day without any more. When dinner came, it would be too dark for her to see Tamaki come in, but she always heard the sound of the tray touching the ground, then the door closing as he left.

They never murmured a word to each other.

One night Haruhi woke up early, blinking her eyes open. A hand touched her forehead, gently brushing her hair from her face. It froze when the owner of the hand saw her awaken. Haruhi looked up, expecting to see the blonde prince looking to her a little shamefully but expected.

However she met the eyes of someone totally different.

The ginger redhead looked at her, eyes grieved. She stared up at him as he crouched down in front of her, his other finger lingering on the tray he now placed on the ground. "Prince Hikaru?" she whispered.

"Wrong," he murmured, stroking her hair softly. His fingers trailed down her cheek, as gentle as butterflies. "I'm Kaoru."

"No you're not. You're Prince Hikaru," she whispered. Reaching up a hand she brushed at her bangs. "You part your hair towards the left, and you're different than your brother, Prince, though you may not look it."

Hikaru felt something in his throat wither. He stammered for words, nothing coming out. She gave him an amused smile through her weakened, weary gaze. Sitting up slowly, her arms shook from the effort. She'd grown weak this past week. Bones were starting to show on her skin, which paled more and more. With every day that passed she grew weaker from lack of exercise.

"You need to eat," he prompted her softly.

"I'm not hungry," she murmured. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, gently touching the worn out servants clothes. Before she was thrown in to the dungeon the guards forced her to change out of her fancy head servant clothes and in to the lowest servant cloths. Long, loose trousers with a long sleeved loose shirt. Dark gray trousers with holes in them, ripped at the kneecaps and near the bottom of the legs. There were holes near her shoulder on the light gray shirt, patches here and there.

Their eyes met, saddened yellow mixing with mourning brown. Hikaru placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'd take you away from here if I could, but I cannot," he murmured to her.

"It's okay," she whispered, voice hoarse. Alert and worry grew in her eyes, "But aren't you not supposed to be here?"

"It's okay, Tamaki won't hurt me," the prince murmured, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. Pain glimmered in his gaze, trembling like a child. "I'm so sorry," he apologized quietly, voice shaking.

She gave the smallest of smiles back at him. "It's not your fault." Now she moved her hand to his face, gentle hands trembling ever so slightly. Hurt showing clearly through his soul, Hikaru held her hand, keeping it in place where she rested it. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But, Haruhi-"

"You shouldn't be here anyway," she whispered. Haruhi let her hand slip away from him, resting it on her lap. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "I'll be fine now Hikaru. Please, don't visit me anymore."

His eyes widened. "I, you-"

"Prince Hikaru please, I ask for your own sake as well as my own, don't come back."

"You could die!"

"But I won't," she moved her head to the side to look at him up through her long black lashes. "Please Prince Hikaru, leave me alone. If I do die, let me die in peace."

He leaned over, holding on to Haruhi's neck. He pulled her close so he could press his lips to her cold, sweaty forehead. "Don't die."

Looking a little emotional now, Hikaru stood up. He stared at her angrily, but kept his mouth shut, walked away, closing the door softly behind him.

Hikaru knew what anger was, and he usually couldn't control it. When he was angry, he would usually take it out on his servants, slapping them verbally or physically.

However he refused to stoop to Tamaki's level. He would never hurt Haruhi, not if he could do anything to stop it.

**Right now i'm writing this like three days before you're reading this. HAH! who's a lazy writer now? NOT ME! **

**as usual, cookies and brownies for those of you who review/favorite/let me know in some way about how much you're enjoying this story! constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames plz :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive Me

**Chapter 11: Forgive Me**

Two more days passed. Kyoya sat in the same room as Tamaki, waiting patiently for his friend to continue, get out what he wanted to. Tamaki looked over to his friend brokenly, lavender eyes washing in hurt. "It's been ten days right?"

"Twelve," Kyoya corrected, voice cold as usual. Tamaki groaned to himself, putting his face back in his pillow.

"I'm a monster."

"No, you're just someone who made a mistake." Kyoya stood to his feet, walked over to the bed, placing his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. The blonde looked up at the Dark Prince, lavender eyes injured. "But it only counts as a mistake if you don't do anything about it."

Tamaki stared. Kyoya gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Go to her," he whispered.

A renewed energy grew in Tamaki. He jumped up from the bed, hurrying out of his room. His heart thundered loudly as images flickered in his mind.

He had to fix this.

(**)

Haruhi glanced back up to the door when it opened, creaking, sliding along the murky floor. She blinked in the sudden light, lifting her eyes to shield her eyes. Hikaru? Did he come back?

But the smell of the perfume wafting towards her suggested differently. Haruhi sat up a little straighter, eyes calculating, narrowed in thought. Tamaki came towards her, looking a little bashful, but bold nonetheless. In his hands he carried an open tray with luxurious food and water. Well, it seems you're still alive."

"No thanks to you," she whispered darkly.

"What was that?" he asked sharply.

Haruhi fell to silence.

"That's what I thought so," he growled to her. "Don't forget what I told you; you belong to me, so don't make me angry." Catching the darkness of his words he mentally slapped himself. Why would she forgive him if he acted like such a jerk? Tamaki looked at her a little bashfully now, holding the tray. "I, uh, I brought you some food."

"Obviously."

In the darkness, Tamaki's face grew red. "Hold your tongue!" he snapped.

She looked to him, dead relief in her eyes as he knelt down beside her. He reached one hand over to stroke her hair, but she flinched away when his hands hadn't even touched her. Tamaki drew his hand back quietly, face turning red in embarrassment. Licking his lips in uncertainty Tamaki lifted a slice of apple for her that she could take. However she didn't move, not a muscle. "Well, here, take it."

"My arms are like lead Prince. I don't know if I can lift them," she told him weakly.

Guilt flickering in Tamaki's chest, he lifted the apple to her mouth. Carefully, she leaned forward, taking a small bite from the slice. It looked like a lot of trouble for her to eat just that one bit. Even more feelings of guilt and shame washed through Tamaki. Haruhi only finished two slices of apple when she refused to take anymore. "I'm too full," she protested when he tried to bring the apple up to her lips.

"You have to eat something," he whispered to her.

"No I don't. It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Haruhi I order you to eat this."

"But I won't," she murmurs. "If I eat too much I'll just throw it up later."

Tamaki flinched inwardly, a stronger wave of guilt coursing through him like a poison. "Very well," he answered. He stood to his feet. "Erm, try to eat some, okay?"

Tamaki left. Haruhi stared after him, unmoving. She looked deadly over to the tray of food, which in but a instance was devoured by the rats. They came pouring out of the walls, the floor. In less than a minute every scrap of the food was gone.

When she died, she would be nothing more than some food for the rats.

(**)

Tamaki took only five steps when he got out of the dungeon before collapsing to the ground. His limbs shook at the effort to stand up as the image of his servant girl flashed in his mind. Tears poured down his face. How? How could he let his temper do that to him again? How?

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," he whispered, clenching his fists against the stone. "I'm so sorry."

(**)

Another day passed. Tamaki paced his room nervously, heart pounding. The princes of the other kingdoms watched silently. At last Tamaki stopped, looking to them. "What should I do?" he asked.

"I think that's obvious," Hikaru said loudly. "Go let her out! She didn't do anything."

"She was trying to escape!" Tamaki yelled.

"She was not! She was only taking a walk! She never said she was running away!"

"Well what else would she be doing?" Tamaki questioned, his voice rising up.

"Tama-chan?" Honey asked. He scurried up to the younger prince, tugging gently on the edge of Tamaki's shirt. "I think it's time to forgive and forget; we're all worried about Haru-chan. She's probably not doing so well down there. We don't want her to . . . die."

Tamaki placed his hand over his face, heart continuing to pound loudly.

He was such an idiot.

(**)

That night the door to Haruhi's dungeon opened. No light from the moon entered in through the windows. The only sound to be heard would be the whispering of feet shuffling over to where she slept, her back propped up against the wall. Her breathing remained as silent as a whisper.

The prince knelt down in front of her, placing an hand on her sleeping face, then her arm. He flinched when he felt how cold she was. Looking at her in guilt, he took out a key, unlocking her from the cuff around her small ankle. Reaching for her, he scooped her light frame in to his arms princess style.

She didn't awake.

The girl curled closer to his warmth as Tamaki pressed his face in to her hair.

_I'm such an idiot, _he mourned quietly to himself.

With a heavy heart, he took her from the dungeon.

(**)

The next morning Haruhi woke up in a huge bed. It was soft, warm. The pillow she rested her head on was filled with down feathers.

_I must be in Heaven_, she thought as she blinked open her eyes. Haruhi rolled over tiredly, content to just fall back asleep, until her eyes found a blonde head resting on the bed. Tamaki's arms laid on the bed, his head tilted to the side. He was probably asleep too.

_What? I'm not dreaming? How long has be been here? _Weakly, Haruhi slid her arm over to Tamaki, brushing her fingers along his hair. A couple moments passed before the prince shuffled his head position, blonde curls shifting. He opened his eyes, staring at Haruhi.

"Haruhi," he murmured, still sleepy. With one hand he rubbed his eyes. "You're awake."

"Yeah," she said quietly, voice hoarse.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little," she answered. A relieved look glimmered in his features.

"I'm glad," he murmured. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He wanted to reach for her hand, to press it to his face, to kiss it, but he didn't. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"I'm glad you're able to see that," she said with quiet amusement.

He kept looking to her, eyes flickering with hurt. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "Can you forgive me?"

Haruhi gave a small smile, only a smirk. "Yes Prince, I forgive you."

Of course at that moment the rest of the group jumped in to the room, a chorus of smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12: Lazy Chapter

**Chapter 12: Lazy Chapter**

"Haruhi!"

The group barged in, with Kyoya walking behind calmly. Hikaru flung Tamaki aside, kneeling down by the bedside where Haruhi lay. Kaoru went next to him while Honey and Mori went to the other side of the bed. "How are you?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Hikaru I'm fine," Haruhi comforted him, gently patting his hand that grabbed on to hers desperately.

While the others fussed over her, Kyoya walked up to Tamaki, who stood against the wall away from the other princes. "Well Tamaki, I'm sure I speak for the others when I say you did the right thing."

"Not soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"She's so weak. She couldn't even lift her arms when I went to see her yesterday. It's all my fault Kyoya. I'm such a fool."

"Well, we all know that," Kyoya said without any emotion.

"Gee, thanks," Tamaki growled. Though he sounded angry, he felt grateful to Kyoya for making sure he knew he pulled an incredibly stupid stunt.

Kyoya gave an amused smile before moving his eyes back to the others fretting over the girl. He looked back to Tamaki in a sort of melancholy state. "But did you learn something from this Tamaki?"

The blonde looked to his friend. Tamaki released a regretful smile. "Yeah. I did. However I had to learn it the hard way."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kyoya asked softly.

Tamaki didn't answer, only walked up to Haruhi, kneeling down at the bedside. Hikaru watched in jealousy as Tamaki bowed his head to Haruhi, apologizing once more.

Kyoya felt satisfaction blossom within his chest.

Yes. Tamaki learned his lesson.

(**)

Haruhi stayed in bed for another week gaining her health back. The other princes helped her recover of course, making sure she was comfortable at all times. Tamaki only left the room when she was asleep, and only if he was sure she would be okay while he was gone.

"He really likes you, you know," Hikaru told her one day. The girl lay in bed, sitting up while she played with the toy doll she held in her hand. She looked to her friend curiously.

"What kind of like?" she questioned, voice quiet.

Prince Hikaru swallowed, a sort of jealousy pumping through his blood. "Like like," he answered quietly.

"Well," Haruhi looked over to the prince a little ways away, talking excitedly to the other princes of the kingdom. "even if he does like me in that way, he'll have to wait awhile."

"Because of what he did?" Hikaru asked, voice desperately quiet.

"Yes." Haruhi gave a tired sigh, eyes drooping closed. "Even if I did like him, it wouldn't work out."

Hikaru blinked cluelessly. "How come?"

She yawned again, rolling over to take a nap. "It's obvious isn't it? He's a prince, and I'm his servant. It's against the law. . ."

The pampered servant girl drifted off to sleep, her breath slowing down in to silence. Hikaru watched her, cat-like yellow eyes staring. He only moved his eyes away when Kaoru tapped his shoulder. "Hikaru, come on. It's time we go get something to eat. The others are hungry too."

With a sigh, the twin stood to his feet, walking side by side with his twin as the girl slept in her bed.

**Went to go see the Lorax this week. It. Was. Amazing. Go see it. It's totally worth it :D **


	13. Chapter 13: Blah

Chapter 13

Haruhi blinked awake the next morning, yawning in a melancholy state when she saw the stormy gray clouds outside. Another sleepy yawn came from her as she rolled over so her back faced the window. Ugh. It was too early to get up now.

About a month had passed since her little scuffle with her blonde prince. A couple days ago he asked her quietly, "Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" she said, looking up to him.

"Were you really trying to run away?"

The girl blinked at him, weighing her options on whether she would tell the truth or not. Deciding it didn't really matter she chose the truth. "I wasn't trying to run away. I was taking a walk, and I lost track of the time. And I couldn't escape if I wanted to, I didn't even know where the castle boundaries are."

Tamaki stared at her, regret forming in the pit of his stomach. Guilt seemed to gurgle within his insides. It still hurt to think about what he did to her, though he assumed it probably hurt her more than him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

She didn't respond.

"Haruhi!"

The girl looked up as Tamaki jumped in with the other princes. Tamaki beamed down at her broadly. "Get up, get up, get up!"

She rubbed her eyes, "Why where are we going?"

He smiled. "No where. But we're going to have a great day!" Tamaki smiled broadly.

Haruhi sat up. Almost instantly Hikaru had jumped behind her to brush her hair with a comb. "Just relax Haruhi we're making you presentable for the day.

The girl rolled her eyes at them. After they brushed her hair the princes hurried out to let her change in to some clothes. The maids hurried in to her aid.

Some minutes later Haruhi exit the room wearing a gentle blue dress. The princes stared at her. Prince Tamaki and Hikaru blushed deeply, looking at her, completely transfixed in her figure.

Haruhi brushed her hair behind her ear. "So what are we doing?"

"Come on let's go!"

The day went by a bit quickly. They didn't do much in Haruhi's opinion, only ran around like total idiots laughing and just talking. They were probably annoying the other servants to no end. "Prince," she asked near the end of the day. "What are we doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" he asked, looking back to her. "We're just having fun."

The day began to come to a close. Haruhi stood alongside Tamaki, facing the setting sun. She glanced to him with a gentle smile on her face. "Things have gotten better around here haven't they?" she said a little quiet.

"Yes, they have." He glanced back to her, returning the smile. "I hope it keeps this way."

"I as well Your Highness."

But of course the moment ended.

A sudden loud _twang _sounded. Tamaki slumped to the floor, looking lifeless. Haruhi's eyes looked up suddenly in to the masked face of someone holding a rock, tinged on one end with blood. She gasped, taking a step back. Another masked man came up. "What about the brat?" he asked.

"Take her with. She'd sell for enough."

Before she could react the rock fell to her skull.

**I know. I stink. XD**

**i am such a lazy writer it isnt even funny. the next chapter will be longer filled with excitement i promise!**

**reviews motivate me. so please keep reviewing! they motivate me and make meh happy! :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Captured?

Chapter 14: Captured?

When Haruhi blinked her eyes open, she realized it became dark out. Her back ached from sitting in a crouched position. When she tried to stretch out she came to note she seemed to be located in a small box-like area. Her hands reached up to feel how low the ceiling was. Not very high. If she lifted her head up a little she could bump the top.

Haruhi stretched her legs out. She couldn't even extend her legs out all the way. Even Haruhi knew she couldn't be defined as the tallest girl in the kingdom. Her hand reached out to the corners of this box she seemed to be in, trying to picture just how small her containment was.

She jerked her hand back when she felt skin, letting out a small gasp. From the direction came a shuffling, like a shifting body. Haruhi blinked, looking at a small glimmer of light from a pair of eyes, though she couldn't tell who at this moment. When the voice spoke however she knew its owner. "Haruhi? Are you awake?"

She rubbed her eyes with her fist. "Great Prince? Yes I am awake. Where are we?"

"Well, based on the bumps we've been enduring this past hour I'd say we're being carried on a carriage, contained in a box unit. We're being held inside wood."

"Prince? What happened?" she asked.

Tamaki sighed. "It appears we have been kidnapped. It's not uncommon for royalty to be captured in this way, though I never assumed it would happen to me, since I'm usually surrounded by guards."

He faced away from her so his eyes could penetrate her. Even without being able to see him Haruhi knew he was looking at her. Staring would probably be a more appropriate word though.

"I've threatened, banged against the walls and screamed until my throat was hoarse. We must be in a secluded area where no villagers dwell."

Haruhi dug back in to the corners of her mind, reaching for her memory previous. She recalled a voice, speaking darkly, "_Take her with, she'd sell for enough._"

"Prince?" Haruhi dared to whisper. Without being able to stop it her legs began shaking. She drew her knees up close, pressing her forehead to her knees. "What are they going to do to us?"

He reached forward, touching the ends of her bangs. Haruhi didn't move, or react in any way at all. She knew he wouldn't do anything, only offer comfort and gentle words. Tamaki spoke in the softest tone they could. "Probably trade me for ransom, or sell me in to the slave drive." After this he grew silent, not wanting to speak his even deeper fears.

Haruhi pushed the barriers, "What about me?" she whispered out.

He settled back against the wall, sighing gently, running a hand through his tousled, dirty brown hair. Arms shaking slightly, his voice came out tremulous, filled with fear. It was a fear for her. "I-I do not wish to speak of or imagine. I can predict that whatever they plan to do, it will not be good." She felt his stare again. Unwillingly tears began to fall down Haruhi's cold, pale face.

Tamaki spoke out again, "Haruhi, I'm sorry."

Haruhi only closed her eyes, refusing to answer.

(**)

Haruhi knew the morning came when she lifted her eyes, staring out to the cracks in the wood. Prince Tamaki's frame became more visible in the approaching light. She could make out his golden hair. He continued to stare at her before flickering his eyes away. Haruhi tuned her ears to the sounds of the horses walking along.

The time came when the carriage they stopped. Haruhi braced herself against the walls, blinking at the sudden light that came over their heads. Apparently they _were _in a box. A pair of hands reached down underneath Haruhi's arms to lift her up. She blinked against the harsh sunlight as she looked around the area.

Around her were masked men, stacked with muscles. No way would they be able to escape. Haruhi tried to count, then stopped after ten. Whatever they wanted from the prince must be huge if they needed this many men to pull off an operation.

Haruhi glanced over to the side when she spotted Tamaki being lifted out of the box. He glared against the sunlight, looking around at his opposers.

Her feet touched the ground. Instantly the men sprung in to action, tying up her hands in front of her. "Must be corteous to a lady, of course," the rough gravelly voice purred to her. The rope binding her hands was linked with a rope that attached to Tamaki's. Apparently they would be walking for a while now. Tamaki's hands were tied behind his back.

"What are you doing with us?" Tamaki demanded, turning towards all of them, lavender ice and fire dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself about Highness," one man bowed mockingly. Trembling, Haruhi edged a little closer to Tamaki, resolve beginning to form in her eyes. "Just going to take you and the missus on a little adventure, see?"

Tamaki glared at them. Haruhi stepped in front of Tamaki as much as she could. A burning fire lit inside her heart. "Just stop it! Why did you take us away? We didn't do anything to you!"

One of them grabbed Haruhi's collar, bringing her close. She could smell his breath, like rotten meat and dead fish. She wrinkled her nose as he lifted her small body up in the air. "You keep your mouth shut brat, we make the decisions here."

Suddenly jerked down, Haruhi felt the ground below her. She looked up to see Tamaki standing over the man, holding his crotch and groaning. Her prince's face beamed a bright angry crimson. He glared at the man kicking his shin so he fell down to the ground. "Don't you dare even _think _about touching her!" Tamaki didn't back down, even when the group of men got around him. One got up in his face, poking his chest.

"You better watch that royal mouth of yours Your Highness. Someday it might get wiped off that princely face."

Twisting his face in disgust, Tamaki spat in his face. "I'll talk however I want when you treat my girl like that!"

He turned, bending down to offer the crook of his elbow. Haruhi reached up, grabbing on to him so he could heave her up. She stood a little bit behind him, looking around at the other men.

One grabbed her hair, yanking it up. She let out a yelp of pain, which caused Tamaki to whip around instantly.

"So you're worried about this little brat? Don't be prince. She won't be yours for long."

Tamaki started towards him, only being stopped when two huge men came forward to grab his arms, holding him back. The prince could only watch in growing fury as Haruhi was brought closer to the man. A thick, meaty finger trailed up and down her neckline, sending flashes of immeasurable rage coursing through the young prince.

"After all, many would pay for a pretty little thing like this. In fact I want to take her right now-"

Hearing enough, Haruhi twisted best she could to copy Tamaki, kneeing the man in the groin. He keeled over, releasing her instantly. Haruhi went back to Tamaki. Relief played over his face as he brushed himself closer to her, surges of protection flowing through him. Strength in numbers right?

Some of the men laughed, growing serious when the man snarled at them to shut up. Tamaki and Haruhi's mind echoed the same thought, "_He's the leader._"

Tamaki pressed closer to Haruhi when the others formed a tight circle around them with the leader stalking towards them. Tamaki stepped protectively in front of Haruhi, glaring at the approacher, daring him with his eyes to even take a single step towards her.

Somewhere in her, Haruhi felt moved that the prince would care.

Now the man wrapped his fist tightly in the prince's shirt. Furious, the blonde kept glaring at him, not removing his gaze. A sneer twisted underneath the mask. With a furious grunt he pushed Tamaki back, "You better watch yourself lover boy, or we _will_ hurt the girl."

"Over my dead body!" Tamaki screamed after him as the man turned away.

"That can be arranged." The man turned. "But I won't hurt you or your girl, prince. Not for now at least. Our buyers like the fighters, how do I say this? Unused. She wouldn't sell for as much if we got some of her fighting spirit." The captives' faces grew a bright red for different reasons. Behind his back Tamaki clenched his fists as the man went on. "So we'll let her be a fair maiden for now, at least until someone buys her. But we won't touch her if you behave, got it?"

"If you think I'd owe you anything think again!" Tamaki growled. He walked up to the man, also tugging Haruhi along with him. The prince stood up on his toes. Even with the man being a whole two heads taller than him, Haruhi could feel the anger and intimidation motivating the prince forward. "But I will behave, if only for her safety. I promise you this though, if you break your word, I'll snap every one of your henchmen's necks. Then I'll save you for last," Haruhi could hear the evil sneaking out of his mouth. She knew he was furious. The only time she'd ever heard him like this was when he thought she was trying to escape. Tamaki went on, "I'll make sure you suffer the most, that you die the longest and most painful death imaginable. So you keep your word. Understand?"

"Fine," the man agreed. He glared at Haruhi, who threw it right back at him. He growled then whipped around. "We walk!"


	15. Chapter 15: Walking and Fighting

Chapter 15: Walking and Fighting

The sun started to beat down on to the walking captives. Haruhi walked behind Tamaki, the way the captors wanted them to walk. She looked on in admiration as Tamaki lifted his head while he strode through this little parade as a prisoner. As a boy he'd always been taught to keep his head high, never lower it. This way people would respect him more.

Haruhi watched silently, walking forward a little faster to match pace with him. "Prince?" she asked, voice quiet so none of their captors could overhear.

"Hmm?" he glanced down to her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I-I really felt scared back there. I appreciate it that you stood up for me."

A gentle look crossed the prince's features. He granted her a little nod. "The pleasure would be mine, dear Haruhi."

She softly smiled up to him, keeping pace with his stride. The group got in to a forest. Surrounded by trees Haruhi looked around quietly, trying to think of some way of escape. From the shifting glance in Tamaki's eyes she knew he thought the same.

At one point while they were walking Haruhi tripped, falling forward. On instinct she reached her arms out to catch herself, only scraping them badly against the hard ground. She grunted as she got to her feet shakily. One of the men grabbed the crook of her elbow, hoisting her up harshly. "Get up!" he snapped, pushing her forward a little way. Tamaki let her lean on him a little after that until she stopped limping.

Night came at last, bringing cool air. They set up camp, providing blankets for the kidnappers but not the prince and his servant. They also made a fire, tying up the pair to a tree farther off so the fire's warmth wouldn't reach them. Food went around to them to, not ever reaching the hungry pair.

"When we get out of this we'll go back to my castle and we'll have the biggest feast ever," he said to her softly, his voice tinged with false optimism.

Haruhi smiled at him gently. He inched closer to her, their hands still tied together. Haruhi glanced to him as he pressed himself to her, starting to warm her cold body. "Don't worry, the cold will not claim you tonight."

The girl breathed out silently, relieved. Not answering, she leaned in to him, his head touching her soft hair. "Nothing will hurt you Haruhi, not while I'm here."

Trembling slightly, the small teenager closed her eyes to sleep.

Morning approached faster than the pair wanted. Her eyes blinked open, staring at the front of Tamaki. His face looked almost peaceful. She found herself thinking of him as an angel, with that beautiful face of his.

Haruhi sat up best she could, her shirt and hair damp from the morning dew. A sigh escaped her as she looked around. One of the men looked to her, uninterested. Well, running away would definitely be out of the question.

A few seconds later Tamaki stirred, sitting up himself. He shook his hair, splattering drips of water. Haruhi stared at him quietly, watching him bat his eyelashes quickly. "Is something wrong with your eyes Prince?" she asked, quietly concerned.

"Oh, there's just some water on my eyelashes. I can't get them off."

Wanting to do something for him, Haruhi reached her hands up, brushing them along his eyes when he closed them. She blinked to him in silent awe when tears crept past his eyelids, streaking slowly down his pale face. Not bringing them up, she rubbed those away with her hands too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Have no fear Prince, we shall be free."

Tamaki's face eased in to a caring smile. He opened his mouth to say something, looking away only when a voice growled out, "Come on, get up."

Haruhi looked behind him to one of the towering men. Tamaki got up himself, offering his arm for Haruhi to let herself up.

They began walking.

Not much time had passed when Haruhi's legs began to ache. She felt sure her feet had blisters, huge, white and ready to pop. At one point she stumbled down, scraping her face on the dirt.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, instantly worried.

"Get up brat!"

A hand forced Haruhi up, pushing her forward so she fell forward again. Tamaki rushed to her aid, kneeling down beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, concern edging his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Haruhi stood up to her feet awkwardly, looking up to them. "Where are we going anyway?" she demanded.

"Keep your mouth shut girl, or we'll keep it shut. What we're doing and where we are going is no matter to you. Just be silent and we might not kill you."

Irritation prickled through Haruhi. She clenched her fists together. "You won't kill us," she growled, glaring up at him, icy fire in her gaze. Anger spilled out through her. Letting out a wild snarl she challenged, "We're too valuable for you to kill, completely useless. Besides, you won't go against what your leader ordered you to do."

Fury twisted across the man's face as he reached back his hand to snap it forward, intending to slap right across Haruhi's face. Haruhi flinched, but kept glaring up at him.

The hand came down.

In an act of swift chivalry, Tamaki ducked forward, taking the full blow from the hit. He didn't make any sound, only glared furiously up in to the eyes of the man. "That's your last chance," he growled. "Try to hurt her again and I'll make sure you're executed after we get out of here."

"Go ahead and try royal brat."

Tamaki glared at them, then looked over to Haruhi, who stared at him gratefully. A flicker of concern went through her as she saw the red mark beginning to form on his beautiful, soft face.

Wait, beautiful? She shook her head, trying to clear it.

She couldn't afford to think like that, not now.

Haruhi took a sidelong glance at him, eyes flickering in concern. "Prince. . ." she started.

He blinked at her. Something in him gave up trying to avoid the inevitable. Tamaki felt his heart skip a beat as he leaned forward, offering the only comfort he could, which was pressing his soft lips to her head. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly, a bright feeling growing in her.

No. She would focus on escaping first.


	16. Chapter 16: Hurt

Chapter 16: Hurt

**ok to start off im reeeaaallyyyy sorry for being lazy again and not uploading. This chapter is for the person who kept telling me to upload and reminding me. No need for names, they know who they are, so thanks buddy! you're keeping me going! :D and this chapter is for you, and you alone, and well, for everyone else who is reading it XD **

**shall we continue? **

Haruhi rested against Tamaki. He breathed out quietly, lips trembling slightly. She glanced at him in the darkness. She could only see the outline of him from the moon, and she knew his once perfect, soft pink lips were now chapped. The girl ran her tongue over her own lips, knowing they were identical. The prince glanced down at her, a question in his eyes. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Nothing," she finally murmured, looking away. Tamaki rested his head back on Haruhi's, sighing out quietly. The sound of the crackling fire further out became music to them, the sound bringing rest until the next day where they would walk.

Only a week went by since the kidnapping. Proof of their seemingly eternal walk began to show on their faces. Bags below their eyes looking bruised, weary gleams in their orbs. Their tongues were dry from dehydration, skin beginning to crack from the dryness of the heat. Haruhi brushed her head closer to her prince, taking peace in this tranquil moment.

She groaned quietly when an aching went up through her legs. Tamaki stirred at the sound of her pain, opening lavender toned eyes to stare at her. He released a shuddering breath, "I know. I hurt too."

The girl flinched inwardly. He nudged her with his shoulder. Looking up to his darkened face she obeyed as he ordered quietly, "Turn your feet to me."

Subjecting to his orders she turned where she sat, placing her feet close to him so they brushed against his legs. Her ears heard him as he rotated towards her. His hands bound by the familiar ropes touched her feet. Haruhi couldn't help but give the slightest giggle as a tickling sensation went up from her feet. "Prince that tickles!" she softly laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he muttered. The at first gentle hands became rougher as they began to rub her feet, loosening the muscles in her tired feet. The girl let out a pleased moan, sinking lower against the tree she kept her back to. Tamaku continued to massage her feet firmly, glad he could do something for her, no matter how small it may seem. "I'm glad I could do something for you," he smiled softly at his words. The sadness that used to never touch him now seemed to course through his veins as if the feelings were meant to be there. Tamaki rubbed away the grit and grime from his servant's feet, understanding if he were to do this in any normal situation he would be thought a 'peasant lover' by the more sophisticated crowd.

Now though, when death could happen at any given moment, it felt an honor to do something kind for someone else, no matter what their social status.

"Why are you doing this for me prince?" the girl asked in the darkness, voice creeping out like a flock of butterflies. The prince lifted his head as if he were really looking in to her eyes. "In any case I should be the one doing this for you. Why the, change in attitude?"

"If you were not here right now I may have gone insane by now. I might even be dead. However because you're here it feels like I do have a reason to continue on. If you were not here I might have killed myself by now. For this I am grateful of your presence, though I am not saying I am glad this happened to us." He continued the massage. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Prince."

"Good."

(**)

Prince Kyoya stood in the strategy room, arms crossed over his chest, glaring down furiously to the table in front of him. Pinned to its top lay a huge map of all five kingdoms. Specific cities and roads were crossed out, eliminations of the kidnappers' path. All of the other princes watched quietly, held stilled in silence by the prince's increasing frustration. Honey hugged Mori's neck tightly, eyes on the brink of tears. The twins stared, Hikaru clenching his fists over his own chest.

"Where could they have gone?" Kyoya muttered, teeth gritting against each other. He pulled a hand through his ebony hair, sighing in exasperation. Tension stiffened in his shoulders as he shifted where he stood. Sighing again he leaned down, hands resting on the table as he looked over the map, endless thoughts going through his mind. How could this happen? Where would they go?

"Why would they take Tama-chan?" Honey voiced, tear laden voice trembling.

"And what would make them take Haruhi too?" one of the twins voiced. No one bothered to wonder which one spoke.

"Those dogs," the other muttered, anger flaring in his yellow eyes like an icy fire. He curled his lips over his teeth, chest tight with fury. "I can only imagine what they _would _do to her."

"Do not speak such things," Kyoya ordered, voice strong in authority. He adjusted his glasses higher up on his nose. "We _will _find them, even if we have to turn the entire kingdom upside down. Nothing will stop us from getting them back." A strong emotion continued to blossom in his heart, compelling him to locate the younger prince and the even younger servant girl. He too could only picture too well the motives of the kidnappers. Her beautiful pace wrenched in fear as they violated her.

_Those . . . those scumbags. The dogs. I'll kill them when I get my hands on them. _He tightened his fist against the table. Sighing again he took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. The prince sighed again, suddenly throwing his glasses against the wall, shattering them in to thousands of pieces. He yelled in frustration; all of the princes flinching at the sudden outburst of rage.

"Where the hell are they?" he yelled out, overturning the table. It landed on its side with a sudden crash. He yelled again, pacing across the floor in an unspeakable fury.

Honey shimmied down Mori's frame, landing on the ground with a gentle thud. Walking over to Kyoya he reached up on tip toes to touch the younger prince's shoulder. "Kyoya-chan, do not worry. We'll find them. We've sent out hundreds of soldiers out to find them. Nothing can stop us from reaching them."

Kyoya moved his empty soul eyes over to the small prince, placing a hand over his eyes. Brushing past them he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. To the guards at the door he ordered out, "Leave me!"

When they hurried away the prince allowed himself to cry. Tears gushed from his eyes as he leaned against the wall, sobs shaking his body. He beat his fist against the wallpaper, a burning sensation stinging his eyes as their faces flickered in their minds like moving pictures. He cried out, sinking down to the ground, arms wrapping around his frame as if it would offer a form of comfort.

He couldn't do this. They would never be found.


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

Chapter 17: Escape

Morning came with painful wrath. Tamaki blinked his eyes against the piercing sunlight, wishing the night could just last forever. He looked emptily over to Haruhi who kept her eyes closed, the sleeping dead.

Thinking this, the prince shuddered at the dark metaphor. As the sun began to lift above the horizon, he nudged the girl when one of their captors began to walk towards them. The girl blinked her mahogany eyes open, mumbling sleepily. "Wake up Haruhi," he murmured softly. "It's time to get up."

She groaned, heaved up to her feet roughly. She staggered where she stood, her legs shaking. Tamaki flinched as he stood up, taking note of how thinner she grew. The captors didn't feed them as often as they liked, so most of the time they'd been going on near empty stomachs. Tamaki swore he could almost see the bones sticking out from her skin like a sign.

The captors tied a string of rope to the back of the cart pulling the two captives along. Haruhi walked, head lowered, eyes drifting closed with each step she took. Tamaki bumped in to her softly, urging for her to stay awake. Haruhi glanced to him, her eyelids drooping down with every step she took. Exhaustion edged the prince as well, however he forced his eyes to remain opened.

"We have to stay awake," he whispered, brushing his hands against hers. He felt a flicker of guilt in his chest when he felt how rough her once soft skin became. "If we fall asleep, they'll get angry."

"I know," she muttered back to him, moving her hands up to rub her eyes. Her steps became unbalanced as she leaned next to her prince. He pressed towards her weight, supporting it best he could. "I'm just, so sleepy," she yawned, forcing her eyes to stay at least part way opened.

Tamaki pressed his lips to her head in a gentle kiss. He wanted to speak softly to her, to comfort her, tell her everything would be all right. However any comfort he could offer her died on his lips before they could make their way out. He contented himself with just pressing his face to her hair while they walked. Haruhi rubbed her forehead against his shoulder, trying to get some of the sleep from her eyes.

"I know," he said quietly to her, voice laced in sympathy. "But we need to stay alive, so to do that, you need to keep awake."

Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment before settling on the back of the cart pulling them along. Tamaki let her lean on him as they walked, exhaustion radiating from both of the captives.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Prince, they're wearing me out."

Tamaki murmured in agreement, not forming any words. The sunlight streamed down on them like a blessing and a curse. The prince could feel the burn of the sun upon his skin, turning red and beginning to peel. He did his best to make sure Haruhi stayed in his shadow so she wouldn't get the full blast from the sun's wrath.

With a trembling sigh the prince lifted his head to the azure sky.

He didn't know how long he could pull this off.

(**)

Kyoya sent out soldiers in every direction. "Keep going and do not stop until you find them!" he ordered.

The princes gathered around again, kept in silence, bound by the fury of the young prince. Honey held tightly to Mori's hand while the twins stood alongside each other, mirrors of themselves. Their arms crossed over their chests, watching with narrow, disapproving eyes.

"It has been a month," one of them growled. "And we still have yet to find them."

"I know," the dark prince answered, cool as a cucumber. He pushed his glasses up his nose before tapping his fingers methodically against the smooth wood table. "But I think we're closing in on them. No matter what, I'll make sure we find them."

"And when we find those dogs who did take them I'll beat them until their souls leave their cursed bodies," Hikaru swore quietly, eyes flaring a raging gold.

Kaoru listened in silence, not saying a word.

_You love Haruhi, don't you Hikaru?_

(**)

"Haruhi," a voice whispered in the dark.

The girl woke sleepily, once pale arms trembling with cold. Tamaki placed his hands on her arms, urging her awake. "Haruhi," he murmured softly, "wake up. Come on."

"Prince?" she murmured. Haruhi sat up a little straighter, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "What is it? It's not morning is it?" She looked blankly around the darkness, blinking for any sign of sunlight that wasn't there.

"No it is not morning, not yet anyway." Tamaki's hands moved down to grasp her own. The girl stiffened slightly, confusion flickering in her mind when she felt the ropes tying her wrists begin to loosen as a cutting sound started. The girl fidgeted where she sat, shocked when the ropes fell away from her wrists.

"What-"

"I found a rock that is sharp enough for us to cut through. Do mine now."

Haruhi took the rock from him, feeling for the rope around his hands. The stone felt rough in her grasp as she began to quickly saw through the twine. With a satisfied snap the rope on the prince's hands fell away. Tamaki released a grateful sigh, rubbing his hands over his wrists. Their happiness didn't last long however.

He grabbed on to her hand. "Come on we need to get out of here."

They stood up to their feet. The prince placed his hand on her head. "Wait here," he murmured.

Haruhi felt his hands slip away as the prince crept towards the camp of the enemy. He came back a few minutes later holding a few water containers and some food. Handing some for her to carry, Tamaki held her hands tightly as they began to run in the direction they came.


	18. Chapter 18: Coming Home

Chapter 18: Coming Home

The pair of escaped hostages slept deep in the forest underneath a bush. In the forest the shade kept them cool. They ran nearly all night long, sleeping during the day underneath the soft shade that the trees provided. Haruhi pressed herself to the prince, feeling relieved at her escape. The girl lifted her head when the sun began to set, a new, different energy through her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she really did get some rest.

Tamaki stirred next to her, sitting up as far as he could underneath the shrub they slept under. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking to her. They stared at each other for several moments, before Haruhi cracked a smile, tears forming in her eyes. A relieved, nervous laugh escaped her as she brushed away the tears.

Freedom.

The prince touched her hair, drawing the long bangs away; they came down to her cheeks now. He knew how much long hair irritated her. They'd have to get it cut when they returned to the castle. "Time to go now," he murmured to her.

She nodded, wriggling out of the shelter the shrub gave them. The sun already began its slow descent in to the horizon while the moon took her place. It would be full tonight, providing plenty of light for the escaped prisoners to walk by. Tamaki held Haruhi's hand again as the pair began their trek back home.

Sometime in the middle of the night Haruhi risked a glance at Tamaki. The moonlight bathed his skin a pearly silver, hiding the sunburned skin that now scourged his body. Once smooth, perfect blonde hair now turned a dirty, tangled mess upon his head. Hers was probably the same. Weariness showed on his face, his legs, his every being, but a new confidence motivated him, giving him the energy to keep going.

He looked down to her, smiling gently. "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?"

"Take a bath," she said instantly, rubbing her hand along her arm, covered with a layer of dirt and grime. "Then eat until I burst."

Tamaki laughed softly in agreement. "That doesn't sound too bad either. Do you think the others are looking for us?"

"I would be surprised if they _weren't _searching Great Prince," Haruhi offered with a glimpse of a smile on her face.

Tamaki scoffed. "Please enough with this 'great prince' stuff. Call me Tamaki."

Haruhi began to refuse instantly, "But-"

"I don't care if it's against the law or is informal. We've been through enough that I can't stand the thought of you calling me 'great prince' all the time." Tamaki looked down to her sternly.

She had no choice but to obey. "Very well, Tamaki." Haruhi blushed when she spoke his name, not able to hide the good feeling that went through her when she could finally say it.

The prince messed with her dirty brown hair. "See? That was not so hard."

Haruhi ducked her head again in embarrassment, not able to meet his gaze. "I suppose so," she muttered. He laughed in response, ruffling her messy hair again.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he asked in the moonlight.

"What does Pr- Tamaki?" she corrected herself, looking up to the prince.

He smiled gently at her mess-up, choosing not to comment on it. "Being free," he offered, looking up to the sky, hardly any stars visible.

Haruhi lifted her head again to stare at the night sky as well. "Yes, it feels wonderful."

(**)

Hikaru sat on the couch with his head in his hands, eyes closed, oblivious to the world. Kaoru sat next to him, a hand resting on his shoulder. The dead eyed twin looked up to his much calmer brother, golden orbs swimming with grief.

"It's been so long Kaoru, what if we never find them?"

"We'll find them Hikaru, don't worry," Kaoru reassured, squeezing his brother's shoulder gently. "You know Prince Kyoya won't stop for a moment until they're found."

Hikaru rubbed his hand through his hair, "Yes, I know Kaoru but who knows what could happen to them?"

Kaoru nodded in understanding, not saying anything.

"Hikaru?" he finally asked softly, his voice gentle, a little worried.

The twin noticed his brother's fear in his voice. "What is it Kaoru?" he questioned.

The younger twin looked over to his brother, eyes curious, also a little sad. "You are in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Hikaru paused, looking away in embarrassment as his face flushed a brilliant red. The twin's brother pat his head playfully, "I knew it. You always get so flustered whenever she's around brother."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, to me it is," Kaoru played, eyes dancing in great amusement. "I do not know of the others though."

Hikaru blinked sadly, looking away. "I love her, and I wish I could tell her what I feel, but, I just can't. . ." his voice trailed off as he gazed sadly at the ground. A bird outside the window sang a bright song, perfect for this sunny afternoon.

Hikaru sighed again, pulling his hair as Kaoru asked, "How long have they been gone?"

"Two months," Hikaru mourned, groaning out weakly, burying his head in his hands. "They have been gone for two whole months, and we still have not found them!" Bags hung under his eyes as he weakly looked up to Kaoru. "What if, what if we never find them?"

Kaoru grabbed his twin's face. "That shall never happen Hikaru. We _will_ find them."

Hikaru hid back the tears that nearly spilled from his eyes. Jerking his head away he shrugged his twin off, trying to play off his emotions. Both young princes looked up as a servant ran in through the room. "Princes!"

(**)

Prince Mori and Honey sat together in their room, Honey crying loudly, tears streaming down his face. Mori held him tightly, eyes closed in quiet mourning. The blonde cried out, "I can't believe they're still gone! We-We'll never find them!"

A maid rushed in at that exact moment, "Prince Mori! Prince Honey!"

(**)

Kyoya watched darkly from a window, glaring down at the dirt road leading to the castle. A line of guards flanked both sides of the road, keeping watch over the grand castle of the Central Prince. He gloomily looked to the forest far off. A bird flew in the sun, casting a brief shadow over the dark prince, who prepared to step back from the sunlight, entering back in to the darkness.

However he stopped, catching a glimmer of movement far below him on the dirt road. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly brought his glasses down to clean them with the hem of his shirt before placing them back on his nose. His eyes widened as he suddenly pressed forward against the warm glass, trying desperately to make out the limping figures approaching the castle. His lips felt suddenly dry as he licked his tongue over them. Prince Kyoya swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly whipping around, leaping down the stairs, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

They were home.


	19. Chapter 19: A Whole Lifetime

Chapter 19: A Whole Lifetime

Haruhi limped alongside Tamaki. Her arm wrapped around his waist while his arm did the same, holding her close to him. The servant girl licked her dry lips, trying to moisten them. She coughed quietly in the hot summer air. Tamaki squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. "We're almost there Haruhi. We're almost there. Just keep walking."

Their feet ached from the walking, blisters and sores all along them. Their skin was burnt from going for days. After a while of only walking in the dark they began to transfer to the day as the threat of the kidnappers became less apparent. It was too dangerous to walk at night too, with the wild animals around and no more moonlight to go by.

Haruhi licked her chapped, burned lips, dry tongue rasping over the skin. Tamaki gasped for breath next to her as they neared the castle. Both were malnourished from the long journey.

"Do you think the guards will recognize us?" she asked, voice hoarse with thirst.

Tamaki coughed a laugh as they limped forward. "We'll walk right up to them and ask if they do remember, and if they don't, off with their heads!"

Haruhi smiled, trying to laugh with him. Instead she began coughing, her body keeling over from the strain. Tamaki knelt down in front of her, rubbing her back with his hand. This had become a usual occurrence to them. It hurt Tamaki every time he saw her like this.

"You okay?" he whispered as she gasped for breath.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Haruhi rubbed her tearful eyes, trying to keep whatever moisture she had left.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he offered.

Haruhi shook her head back and forth slowly. "No. No I'm fine." Both were exhausted. No way he could lift her up, not in their condition.

Before she could stop, Haruhi felt the ground disappear beneath her feet as Tamaki lifted her on to his back. "Tamaki, no you're too-"

"I'll be fine Haruhi. Just let me carry you. We're almost there anyway."

They continued trekking.

Haruhi's head fell down on Tamaki's shoulder. Her longer hair draped down over her forehead, hotness stinging against her skin. It seemed to take forever. Would they ever get there?

Finally he stopped. "Haruhi."

The girl mumbled incoherent words. "Mmm."

"Haruhi. The shoulder nudged her. "Haruhi. Haruhi. We're here."

Lifting her head to look around, Haruhi focused her eyes on the large building ahead. The doors heaved open, creating a large, whining sound. Bolting out like a strike of lightning, Prince Honey ran straight at the exhausted pair, wrapping small arms around Tamaki's waist. "Oh Tama-chan! Haru-chan! You're safe! W-We were so worried!"

The other princes filed out. Kyoya walked up coolly, acting unshaken by the events. Hikaru pulled Haruhi from Tamaki, holding her close, "Tamaki! You're not dead!"

"Of course not why would I be dead?" she mumbled against his chest.

"It's been months! We feared you both dead!" Kaoru claimed, tears forming in his own eyes.

Mori grunted in confirmation.

"You really gave us quite a scare Prince Tamaki," Kyoya said, voice dripping in anger.

Tamaki gave his friend prince a soft smile. "Apologies, friend."

Kyoya sighed behind his glasses. "You're forgiven for now." Behind his dark exterior a hint of a smile shone through.

Mori hoisted his arm underneath Tamaki so he could stand upright. Hikaru lifted Haruhi in to his arms princess style. They fussed over both, demanding they be checked up on by professional doctors.

Haruhi released a relieved sigh, closing her eyes, she fell asleep in Hikaru's arms.

(**)

Tamaki laid in bed in his room, Haruhi resting in another. The princes shifted duties watching over each of them, checking to make sure their conditions were getting better. Throughout the entire time not an hour passed when Hikaru wasn't with Haruhi, head resting on the bedside, eyes closed as he listened to the sound of her slow breathing.

Tamaki filled Kyoya on the entire ordeal, what happened to them over the past months. He explained everything, about the kidnappers, the long walk there and back. Kyoya took this all in with calm coldness, a dark plan already forming in his mind on how to hunt down the dogs who dared kidnap the prince and his lady-in-waiting.

(**)

Haruhi didn't wake up very often while she rested. Three days passed until she could fully sit up, awake and more healed. Hikaru helped feed her. Over the week he assisted her in regaining her strength as well.

"We were all very worried for you," he informed her one day as they sat watching the sunset.

"I'm sorry for causing so much worry," Haruhi murmured to him. She brushed some of her bangs behind her eyes. One of the maids volunteered to cut her hair again so it hung down at a shorter length.

Hikaru looked over her again. He awkwardly glanced away. "I was worried about you more than the rest," he murmured.

Haruhi widened her eyes, glancing over to him. Hikaru glanced at her again before gently smiling. He reached out for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "We don't have to worry about that right now though. We have a whole lifetime to figure it out."

The servant girl blushed softly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

**Hey guys look im not dead! :D**

**sorry for skipping out on you again for so long. That's really unfair of me. I felt motivated to do this chapter cuz I just wanna finish this story so I can wrap up some other projects as well. **

**Last chapter is next, thank you so much for being really super patient with me on this! I think this is the longest I've ever taken to wrap up a story becuz of my laziness. **


	20. Epsilogue 3: A Dance?

Epilogue: A Dance? 3

A short girl in a long coral blue dress stood off center of the ballroom floor. Her short brown hair swished from the wind of the other couples dancing, gliding over the floor. Long, extravagant frills flew out as the couples flew as two birds would.

She looked around in quiet embarrassment at being the only one left out. Her dark brown eyes flicked around awkwardly, searching for the exit.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

The girl stilled, looking over, she locked gazes with the prince Hikaru. His gentle yellow eyes gleamed softly as he held his perfect hand out to her. "Prince Hikaru?" she murmured.

He smiled mischievously. "Now how do you know I am not Prince Kaoru?"

She smiled at him gently, "I just know."

The girl placed her hand in his as he whisked her across the room. The dance he did with her felt wild, exhilarating, full of energy. A smile danced on her lips. "How are you enjoying the ball milady?" he asked softly, bringing her closer so he could whisper the words in her ear.

"It's wonderful," she complimented, smiling at him.

"My turn Hikaru!"

Smooth as ever, one twin was replaced by the next. Gentle, kind Kaoru danced the girl across the room, his dance softer, more contained. He danced with a more adult like fashion. He didn't speak much to her, only making sure she was enjoying herself.

"Okay Kao-chan it's my turn!"

The taller prince was replaced by a shorter, blonde prince with wide amber eyes. He laughed with child-like abandonment as they flew across the floor, this dance on a whole different level than Hikaru's sort of wild. This prince talked with her a lot, asking her questions with every other step the pair took.

A grunt sounded. Honey looked over, smiling broadly as the short prince danced aside, making room for the tall, strong Prince Mori.

His steps were smooth, larger. His strong hands made the girl feel more secure as she danced with him, like nothing could ever hurt her in his powerful embrace. This prince didn't talk to her at all mostly; the girl found content in the graceful silence that held them. Prince Mori must have this affect on everyone.

"My turn, I think," a cooler voice sounded.

Mori obediently made way for the suave black haired Prince Kyoya. The Dark Prince swept the girl in to a cool dance, movements smoother than water, dark eyes leading her in to a quiet, mature dance that reminded the young lady of a river. Moving all the time with cool sincerity.

"I am glad you are pleased with tonight's entertainment," he spoke to her, a cool smile in his voice.

"Greatly, Prince Kyoya," she smiled at him as he twirled her, bringing his hand back to her waist, his hand with hers.

Minutes felt like sentences. A hand tapped the Dark Prince's shoulder. The dancing pair stopped. With suave grace he swept her hand to his lips, "_E__nchanté, madamoiselle_," he whispered to her before slipping away like a shadow in darkness.

Taking his place was the sun, light blonde hair with lavender purple eyes. They smiled at her as he reached a hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled, placing her hand in his. Instantly he Prince Tamaki swept her up in to his own dance. This one was graceful, with a hint of wild exertion. He would spin her around, then slow to a soft step. His gentle hands guided her, never a firm hand but not held too loosely.

"I thought we would never get to dance like this," he smiled charmingly at her, lilac eyes gently softening.

"It's a miracle we're even here," the girl offered, continuing to smile up at him.

Tamaki's expression grew tender as the music slowed, merging in to a deeper, slower song. He instantly pulled her closer, pressing his hand in to the small of her back. Leaning down, he pressed her lips to her soft amber hair. Haruhi's blush deepened as she adverted her eyes downward, eyes tearing up in embarrassment.

The blonde prince stepped back as the song ended. Haruhi stared up at him in shock, face pulsing a bright red. Tamaki smiled at her in amusement as he bent forward, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"It has been a pleasure dancing with you, dear Haruhi."

~ 3 ~

**aaaaaannnnd CUT! alright people thatz a wrap! **

**(falls back) finished. FINALLY**

**I felt like I was forcing this whole story, probably because I was pushing the entire idea without letting any real ideas flow. It felt like it ended kind of abruptly for me you know? Either that or i'm just a laaaazzzyyy writer. Probably both.**

**However I did thoroughly enjoy writing this and am glad I did :D im kinda relieved though that this burden is over with, the burden of having to finish an uncompleted fanfic story. (phew)**

**off to work on some more stuff. Like HP fanfics and maybe a couple megamind fics. UGH I HATE falling behind on work!**

**thank you again for reading! go check out more of my stories if you likez meh writing! x3**


End file.
